Scarlet Sakura
by Heroi Oscura
Summary: Praktoras Academy, a school where people are trained to become International Police agents. Enter Grey Masayoshi, a student with a Honedge as a partner, who wants nothing more than to step out of his family's legacy. However when he somehow becomes partners with Rea Sakura, they will both work together to solve the mystery behind Team Kira and stop their evil plans. OCs Wanted!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Bomb Threat

Disclaimer:I do not own Pokémon

_italics-Grey's narration_

* * *

Akro City, Northeast Johto

7:57 AM

_Hey, my name is Grey Masayoshi. I'm a pretty normal kid living a pretty normal life._

"Hey kid! You're slowing down!" A Skarmory glided downward, as a small camera trained itself upon Grey's back. "Remember, if you even a mile below than what I said, on that bike, then the bomb blows. Got it?"

_Okay, maybe not so normal..._

Grey glared up at the Skarmory, from his bike, before shaking his head and focusing on the road.

"Oh!" A distorted voice added, coming from a small speaker on the Skarmory. "And don't try any funny business! This Skarmory has orders to kill you with no hesitation, whenever you try something!"

Grey adjusted his yellow goggles, so that they were on his head and over his scraggly black hair, before reaching for Honedge's Pokéball. However, just before he grabbed it, he thought better and placed his hand back on the handle of his bike. He glanced back at the Skarmory, noticing the small insignia, tattooed on its wing. It looked like a small knife with one drop of blood on it.

Grey's eyes narrowed. "Team Kira," he muttered to himself, remembering what they've done over the past year.

Team Kira, was not so much of a team like, say, Team Plasma or Team Rocket. They were much more like a service, where they take up jobs given to them by different types of people. Only recently have they been coming out of the open and doing jobs for themselves. Mainly aiming for the students at Praktoras Academy, like Grey.

"Right!" commanded the voice.

Grey frowned and took a right turn. With a start he realized where he was going.

_Honestly, this isn't such a rare occurrence as one may think. This happens almost every week to at least one student that goes to our school. It's just stupidly ironic that it would happen to me, today of all days._

Grey took his hand off the handle of his bike, before sliding it into his pocket. He then sighed in relief as he took out a small letter from his pocket and looked at it, momentarily taking his eyes off the road.

_Today, was supposed to be the day that I would get out of this damn life. I mean yesterday, I had already started to pack..._

Xxx

The day before, 8:43 PM

Grey wiped the sweat off his brow as he placed his final suitcase near the door of his dorm room. "Finally," he mumbled to himself. "I'm done."

_Great, a flashback. Because _everyone_ loves them._

Grey flopped down onto a couch and sighed. He gazed around the room, that was pretty empty save for a small TV and the couch he was sitting on, and felt a pang of guilt. Was he really going to do this? Betray the family legacy, just for his own small selfish reasons? Was he-?

Grey was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts, when he heard someone knocking at his door. Shaking his head, he went and opened it to see a young girl there, taking deep breaths as if she had run a long distance. She had curly pink hair and was wearing a nurse's outfit.

Grey blinked. "Asuka?" He frowned. "You're late," he said dryly.

Asuka wheezed. "I know..." she stopped to take another deep breath. "Someone was stupid enough to go into the forest and came to the Center with all of his Pokémon injured." She finally caught her breathe and stood up straight, looking at Grey with her soft pink eyes. "Can I still help?" she asked.

A Jigglypuff jumped onto her head and seemingly produced a small microphone out of nowhere. It placed it near its mouth. Jigglypuff then opened its mouth, as if starting to sing.

Asuka quickly patted the Jigglypuff on its head. "Later," she whispered to it. Jigglypuff looked slightly put out, but nevertheless, tossed the microphone behind her.

Grey shook his head. "Nah, it's okay. I managed to finish packing without you."

"Packing?" Asuka eyed the suitcase that were piled up near the door, as she walked in. "Are you going on vacation?" she asked, as Grey shut the door behind her.

He just smirked and waved an envelope in front of her. "Nope," he said. "I'm resigning."

Asuka's eyes widened. "You're leaving the school?!" she asked shocked.

Grey nodded.

"But... What about your sisters?" asked Asuka. "I'm sure Officer Jenny will try-"

"She's in Kalos," interrupted Grey. "And I wasn't planning on telling them anything."

"You're going against your family's legacy!" said Asuka, being surprisingly forceful. "Think about what you're doing!"

"I have thought about it!" retorted Grey. "I've thought about it, ever since I joined this stupid school." Grey eyed her carefully. "I thought that my childhood friend would understand."

Asuka took a step back, obviously hurt. "I am your friend," she said, trying to calm herself down. "I just don't think you should go against your family's wishes."

Grey clenched his fist. "I'm trying to be my own person. At least, I'm not one of those morons who blindly do whatever they're told, without even thinking about themselves!"

Jigglypuff suddenly sprang up and, with one of its hands glowing white, slapped Grey on his face. Grey fell to the ground.

_Ouch._

Grey looked up at Asuka to see her staring at him in hurt and disbelief. He looked away and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry," he mumbled, realizing what he done. "But I stand by my decision. I'd rather not end up like _him_."

Asuka Joy was part of the Joy family, which is a family consisting mostly of nurses and doctors. Asuka Joy was their youngest child yet, and was currently attending the biggest medical school, PMI. Her sisters and cousins have all been to PMI, and all of them have graduated with top marks and took control of their own Pokémon Centers. Since Asuka was a Joy, she was expected to do the same thing.

Asuka looked away, before walking past Grey and over to the door. She stopped at the door. "I hope you like your new life," she muttered, before leaving.

Jigglypuff blew a raspberry at Grey, and followed Asuka out.

Grey winced as he felt the small handprint on his cheek. "Ow," he mumbled.

Xxx

Grey shook his head to relieve himself of the guilt. "_Now's not the time_," he mentally scolded himself. "_Think of a way out of this!_ _We're almost at the school!"_ Indeed, Grey could the giant campus of Praktoras Academy coming into view.

"Ha!" the voice above him, laughed gleefully. "We're almost there!"

"You sure about that?" someone asked.

Grey looked up to one of the buildings near him and noticed a girl on one of them. She had scarlet red hair and was shorter than Grey. She was wearing the school's optional uniform, which was green, underneath a black trench coat. Her eyes were a startling red color. She had a small backpack along with a katana strapped around her back. Two pistols, stored inside holsters, were at her sides. A Mawile stood on her right and a Fennekin was perched on her left shoulder.

"Mawile, use Sucker Punch!" she commanded. Mawile nodded and shot into the air, with its jaw glowing black. It then fell down and smashed its jaw into Skarmory's back. Skarmory crashed to the ground, creating a small crater around itself. Mawile landed next to it and smirked.

The girl nodded at it and jumped off the building herself. Pulling a cord on her backpack, a parachute opened up. "Grab on!" she shouted as she drew closer to Grey and extended her hand.

Grey reached for it, however the girl was too close to the ground when she reached Grey. So instead of grabbing her hand, Grey face-planted into her chest.

Just before he blacked out from the bike's explosion, Grey had a terrible feeling that whatever had just happened, might change his entire destiny.

_Boy, that's the understatement of the century._

* * *

**Praktoras- Greek for "police/agent"**

**Akro- Greek for "edge"**

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter. I know it's pretty bad. Not my best work... I'll probably change it once my writing becomes better.**

**Also if you think its similar to Aria of the Scarlet Ammo, that's my inspiration.**

**Yeah, this is a pretty strange idea of mine. As you can tell the humans will have weapons and they will be used. In this story, Pokémon will die and there will be battles between humans using weapons and Pokémon.**

**As you can tell this is a story where you can submit your own OC. However I'm giving you until Chapter 5 to submit an OC. I'm accepting about 8-10 OCs, but it will depend on how good I think they there are some rules.**

**Rules:**

**1. don't use any of these as your Partner Pokémon(includes evolutions): Mawile, Fennekin, Honedge, Electrike, Banette, **

**2. Abnormalities are not superpowers. There just something different about your character. They have to relate to your character's personality somewhat. If you're unsure just PM me any questions you have.**

**3. legendaries are to be included in any form.**

**4. Partner Pokémon should be related in some form to the abnormality of the character. Only one is allowed. Your character will use this Pokémon the most often in battles.**

**5. Youcan submit up to 2 OCs.**

**6. the Partner Pokémon you can have it know moves that can't be normally learned. Just tell me what move it is.**

**7. Remember, be creative! No Gary-Stus/Mary-Sues!**

**8. Must post a review to have your OC even considered.**

**Application *=optional**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age(13-17):**

**Personality: **

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hobbies*:**

**Bio/History:**

**Relationship*:**

**-Any drama between them?*:**

**Appearance:**

**Normal Clothing:**

**Formal Clothing:**

**Partner Pokémon(This is the Pokémon that works the best with your one allowed):**

**-Personality:**

**-Anything Else:**

**Other Pokémon(min. 6 and max. 10):**

**Weapon*:**

**Abnormality(This is asking if there is anything different about your character. For example: Rea has two Pokémon under her control, while everyone else can only have one.):**

**Good/Neutral/Evil:**

**Rank(Four of them in order of least importance to most: Scout, Officer, Agent, Detective)*:**

**Class(Five of them, pretty self-explanatory.: Enforcer, Investigator, Sentinel, Hacker, Spy)*:**

**What would they say?(two lines at most)*:**

**Anything Else?*:**

**(Application will also be posted on my profile)**

**Please leave a review. Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Any questions leave them in a review/PM.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dual Swords

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon in any way.

A/N: The beginning is a bit immature, I know...

Also the fastest update I've ever done!

* * *

When Grey woke up, he found himself staring at a pair of hills. They weren't very big hills, they were actually pretty flat. Strangely there was a sort of fabric covering them, that was adorned with stars and hearts. Still dazed, he reached out his hand to touch one of the hills.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" shrieked a voice.

Grey looked up to see the red face of the girl who had saved him.

Grey blinked. He looked between the hills and her face, before blushing. "Um... Sorry?"

The girl's face turned into a even darker shade of red. "Y-you... PERVERT!" She reared her fist back.

"Wait... What're you doing...?"

POW!

Xxx

Grey rubbed his bruised cheek. "You didn't have to do that, you know," he muttered, leaning on a storage container. When the blast occurred, both of them ended up in one of Praktoras Academy's warehouses.

The girl finished buttoning up her uniform. "You can look now," she said.

Grey looked over to her. They stared at each other awkwardly, before Grey turned back to the entrance to keep watch. "So, what's your name?" he asked, without looking back.

The girl drew one of her pistols and checked the clip. "Rea," she said nonchalantly. "Rea Sakura."

Grey's eyes widened. "Sakura?" he asked, astonished. "You mean you're the sister of-?"

"Narukami Sakura?" Rea finished for him. "Yeah, he's my brother." She didn't sound particularly proud of the fact.

Grey snapped his finger together. "You're that girl, everyone's talking about! The one that has two Partner Pokémon instead of one."

Rea patted Fennekin on the head and just nodded.

"I have to say, though," Grey inspected her closely. "You don't look very special."

Rea's eyes blazed, as she took her sword, still in its sheath, and proceeded to hit Grey on the head, three times. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" she shouted, each time she hit him.

"What'd I say?!" shouted Grey as she continued to hit him.

Suddenly, she stopped and looked towards the entrance.

"What's wrong?" Grey rubbed his bruised head.

"Look out!" Rea pushed him behind a container, as a large white beam missed them by inches.

Grey's eyes widened. "Flash Cannon!?"

"Team Kira's Skarmory," hissed Rea, peeking out over the container. "Looks like it brought some friends."

Grey peeked out, to see some more Skarmory join the one, that had fired the Flash Cannon. As of now, there was only five, though Grey knew that many more could be coming soon. Suddenly, one of the Skarmory spotted him.

Grey ducked down, as another Flash Cannon shot above him. "So, what now?" he asked. He suddenly perked up. "What about your Mawile? It took care of the other Skarmory."

Rea shook her head. "No, we were thrown too far in the blast. It's gonna take her too long to run all the way here."

Grey groaned. "Of course."

Rea drew her sword out of its sheath. The sword, strangely, looked like it was made out of some sort of red stone. "What Rank are you?" she asked.

"Um...Scout?"

Rea rolled her eyes. "Great," she muttered. "I'm beginning to regret saving you."

"Hey!"

Rea ignored him. "Fennekin," she commanded. Fennekin nodded and fired an Ember onto the sword. Instead of melting it, the sword caught on fire.

Grey scrambled back, as far as he could without jumping out of his cover. "What is that!?"

Rea didn't look surprised. "It's a sword made out of a Fire Stone," she explained. "Fire Stone is impossible to burn and its impervious to fire. She gazed out over the container, before looking back at Grey. "Bring out your Partner Pokémon to protect you," she instructed.

Grey nodded and threw out his Pokéball, bringing out his Honedge.

Rea frowned, but looked back. "Strange choice for a Partner..."

"It's a long story," mumbled Grey.

Rea didn't press further, but instead vaulted over the container and ran straight at the Skarmory.

"Wait!" Grey cried out. He popped out from behind his hiding spot along with Honedge, but was amazed to see that Rea was holding her own.

Rea had already sliced down one Skarmory, which lay on the ground bleeding. Another Skarmory shot at her, with both of its wings glowing white. Rea sidestepped, and brought her sword down. It clanged against the steel armor, burning it slightly. With another quick stab downward, Rea managed to finish it off.

Another Skarmory charged at her with a Steel Wing, but she just flipped over it. She ended up behind it and dodged a Flash Cannon, by rolling to the right.

Fennekin, who had jumped off Rea's shoulders in mid-flip, used Ember on the Skarmory. She burned its back. The Skarmory screamed in pain, before Rea appeared and sliced at the neck. The Skarmory fell to the ground, its blood making a small pool around the wound.

Grey watched as Rea cut down the next Skarmory with surprising speed. However, he noticed that she was beginning to wear down. She was moving around with less movement and even Fennekin's Ember was running dangerously low.

"It's fine," he muttered to himself. He reached into his pocket, to check on his letter. However, he felt nothing.

"What!" he said. Grey pulled his pockets inside out, still finding nothing. "I lost it! It must have fallen out in the explosion! Honedge! Help me look!" he shouted at Honedge.

"_Hone..._" Honedge nodded and started to look underneath everything, best to its ability. Grey carefully searched the floor, but couldn't find anything.

"Ah!" Grey looked back at the battle, to see Rea kneeling down and glaring at the two Skarmory, that were inching towards her. Her hand was covering a short gash on her arm. She gritted her teeth, as the Skarmory's wings turned white.

"Rea!" shouted Grey. He ran towards her, as Honedge's scarf curled around his arm, while holding onto its sheath. "Sacred Sword!" commanded Grey, his hand curled around Honedge's hilt.

Rea watched in amazement, as Honedge turned white and grew twice as large. Grey reared it back, and sliced at the Skarmorys' neck. Both fell to the ground.

Grey looked over to Rea, to see her wide eyed. "How-How-?" she started to ask.

Grey didn't wait for her to finish. He ran.

Xxx

"So, where was your gun?" the teacher asked.

"I-I left it at home," Grey mumbled, as the classroom burst into giggles. After he managed to escape Rea's questions, he went straight to his classroom. Of course, since he had lost the letter, he had to come to his homeroom late.

The teacher rubbed his temples. "It's a school rule to have a gun with you at all times," he scolded. "I'll give a pass today, but if this happens again expect a detention."

"Yes, sir," Grey mumbled again. He walked over to his seat and sat down, before groaning.

"_Why did I do that?_" he thought. "_I could've sent out Luxio! That would've been even better!_"

Grey was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts, when the teacher cleared his throat. "Class, we have a new student joining us today." He nodded towards the door. "You can come in, now."

Grey's eyes widened, as the door opened and Rea Sakura walked in. She stopped at the front of the classroom, and then turned to rest of the classroom with her arms folded across her chest.

"Class this is Rea Sakura." Whispers were heard, until a glare from the teacher shut them all up. "Starting from today, she'll be attending our school. Be sure to treat her fairly, and help her out if she has any trouble."

Rea did a short bow. "Thank you for accepting me into your class. I hope the fact that I'm a Agent, won't tarnish our friendship." A small smirk was seen on her face as everyone exchanged glances and whispered to each other.

"Quiet! Quiet!" The teacher sighed, before glancing at his seating chart. "Rea, if you want there's a seat open next to Grey."

"Thank you, that'll be perfect." Grey watched, with a growing feeling of dread, as Rea walked over to him and sat in the the desk, next to his.

While the teacher's back was turned, Grey leaned over to her and hissed, "What're you _doing_ here?!"

After staying silent for a few moments, she turned to him and smiled. "Well, I _am_ a student, after all."

"You know that's not what I mean," Grey snapped.

Rea smile grew wider. "Well, I plan to make you my partner."

"What?!"

Rea thought for a moment. "No, not a partner. More like a underling."

"WHAT?!"

Xxx

Meanwhile in the center of the city, a large carnival was getting set up in the middle of a field. Construction workers were strewn about the field. In one corner the Ferris Wheel was already setup and running.

In the air, circling the construction was a helicopter. Sitting on the edge, was a girl in her late-teen with waist-long black hair and big blue eyes. She was wearing a red dress and brown high-heeled boots.

The girl clasped her hands together and beamed. "Look at all the rides!" she squealed. "I can't wait to ride them."

A white glowed hand, suddenly appeared from the shadows of the interior of the helicopter, and rested itself on her shoulder. "Mimi." said a voice that sounded neither male or female. "Do you understand what you have to do?"

Mimi pouted. "But if I do that, then I can't go on any rides!"

"You're looking at it wrong," the voice said gently. "I never said you couldn't go on any rides."

Mimi's face brightened. "You're right! If I kill everyone there, then I won't have to wait in line for the rides!" She turned to the person hidden the shadows. "Thanks!"

The hand withdrew itself bak into the shadows. "Your mission will begin tomorrow afternoon. Remember, try your best to draw her out. I don't want her hurt. Just tested."

Mimi saluted, revealing the small Team Kira symbol tattooed onto her arm. "Aye, sir!"

With its business done, the helicopter then flew off into the afternoon sun, before disappearing altogether.

* * *

**Update:**

**Usable Partner Pokémon: Umbreon and Froslass cannot be used as partner Pokémon. Electrike is now open as a partner Pokémon.**

**Also, OCs will now not show up until the 7 chapter. ASIDE from the one OC I've already accepted.**

**Also the nice guy Oc spot has been taken.**

**OC villains would be a nice submission. Remember that you can have two submissions!**

**Xxx**

**This was my first time writing a fight scene like that. Tell me what you think of it. Also, what do you think of the Fire Stone Sword. i'm not so sure about this idea, mainly because I'm pushing against the barrier of what Pokémon can do. but if you guys like it, you're allowed to use this idea for your OCs weapons. However there is one rule, The type of stone must correspond to the type of your OC's Partner Pokémon. That's all. You can make it into any weapon you want like, a Leaf Stone Scythe or something. It's completely up to you. However please tell me how the stone weapon works and contributes to a fight.**

**On the subject of Partner Pokémon, I should say that Pokémon that mega evolve can be used as your OCs Partner Pokémon. However they should NOT be included in the "Other Pokémon" section. Reasoning why will be explained next chapter.**

**Another important note is that this story will have three parts in total:**

**Scarlet Sakura**

**Scarlet Sakura II**

**Scarlet Sakura Final**

**In between each part will be an important plot twist I've already planned out. Tell me what you think!**

**Finally I understand that I haven't explained Abnormalities very well( or at all). I'll give you a rough sketch of what I'll accept:**

**-Psychic powers ex. telepathy, mind reading, able to lift objects with your mind, able to talk to your partner Pokémon.**

**-Mind based abnormality- ex. Extremely smart, able to hack into computers easily, can formulate straggles and plans easily.**

**-Powers that have a drawback and makes sense in Pokémon terms**

**If you are still confused on whether or not your abnormality is good, you can either PM or leave it in a review.**

**Constructive criticism is appreciated. Just don't flame too much.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hostage Situation

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**LONGEST CHAPTER YET! ALL TALKING! **

Xxx

Grey groaned as he got up from his bed, rubbing his head from exhaustion. Yesterday had been a tiring day for him. Rea, quite literally, followed him everywhere. She even followed him to his dorm room. Luckily, he managed to turn her away at his door.

Grey rubbed his eyes, tiredly, as he walked into his dorm room's living room. The dorms of Praktoras Academy were extremely lavish compared to other schools in the Kanto and Johto regions. Nearly each room was the size of an average apartment and was complete a bedroom, living and even a kitchen.

Grey smiled as he walked into his living room. He was ready to make another letter! He was ready to finally get out of this-!

"_Go, Go, Mecha Cop!_"

"_Fighting evil with all you got!_"

Grey's eyes widened when he saw, Rea sitting in front of _his_ TV, jumping up and down eating _his_ food. Fennekin was also jumping up and down, her eyes also on the TV. In contrast, Mawile was sitting at his dining table, sipping at some tea that Honedge had served her.

"What are you doing here?" screamed Grey.

Rea didn't turn around. "Why can't I be here?" she asked. "Don't underlings treat their masters with absolute respect?"

"I'm not your underling!"

Rea thought for a moment. "I guess you're right..."

Grey sighed in relief.

"You'll be my slave," Rea continued simply.

"Oh, come on!"

"Oh yeah, I found this in one of the suitcases," Rea held up a tan colored CD. She inspected it closely. "What is it?"

Grey snatched up the CD. "It's a TM," he answered, as he pocketed the TM. "I collect them."

Rea nodded, still focused on the show. "That could be useful."

Grey glanced at Honedge, already giving up on Rea, to see him still serving tea to Mawile. "Honedge!" Grey grabbed the cup, that Honedge had been holding in his scarf. "Stop making her tea!"

Honedge started to slowly back away from Grey. "_Hone..._"

Grey blinked. "What?" he asked, before finding himself incased in Mawile's jaw. "AHHH!" He ran around trying to free himself, as Honedge watched.

Suddenly a knock was heard at the door. "Grey?" Asuka asked, outside the door. "I heard what happened yesterday! I-I wanted to know if you were okay."

Rea stood up. "I'll get it!" she said, annoyed about being interrupted while watching her favorite TV program. She walked over to the door and reached for the doorknob.

Grey, who managed to open enough of Mawile's jaw so that he could see what Rea was doing, reached out his hand. "No! Wait!"

Rea opened to door to see Asuka standing there with Jigglypuff in her hands. "Grey! Are you-?" Asuka stopped confused. "Um... Who are you?"

Rea leaned against the open door. "I live here now. What's it you?"

Grey froze, halfway through taking Mawile off his head. Asuka leaned in, and smiled at him. "Grey?" she asked. "Have you been sleeping with-?"

"No!" Grey interrupted quickly. "She's just my-my-!"

"-Master?" Rea finished for him.

"-Girlfriend?" Asuka also finished for him.

Grey sweat dropped, just before Mawile's jaws close around his head once again.

Xxx

"So, you were the one who saved him," said Asuka to Rea. Once, everything finally settled down and Mawile let go off Grey's head (though Rea thought it was justifiable punishment), they all sat down as Grey explained himself with Rea imputing whenever he forgot something. Just before they started however, Rea and Grey got dressed.

"Thank you," said Asuka, who was sitting on Grey's couch with Jigglypuff on her lap.. "I don't know what I would've done if he'd gotten hurt." Then she frowned. "But what're are you doing in Grey's room, Rea?"

Rea folded her arms. "A slave should pamper their master. It's only right that Grey lets me stay here."

Grey opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off but Asuka. "Slave?!" she said in horror. "That's a terrible thing to call someone!"

"It suits him," Rea said stubbornly.

"You can't really mean that, can you?" asked Asuka. "That can't be the main reason, you're staying at his house,though. Has...Has he done anything to you?"

"I said nothing happened, Asuka!" yelled Grey.

Rea turned her nose away, snottily. "As if I would anything with that pervert."

"I'm not a pervert! I hit my head! I didn't know!" Grey protested, inching away from Jigglypuff's extending hand.

Asuka's eyes widened. "So, you did do something to her!"

"It was an accident!" Grey cried out, before getting slapped by Jigglypuff.

"Another question." Asuka leaned forward. "Are you his girlfriend?"

Rea's face went red. "N-No!" she stuttered. "Of course not!"

Asuka sighed in relief."That's good. You see me and Grey are childhood friends and I wouldn't want to see him with someone who isn't..." She trailed off.

Rea narrowed her eyes. "Who isn't what?" she asked.

Asuka tried to change where the conversation was going. "N-No, I didn't mean it like-!"

"Whatever." Rea stood up and slung her handbag over her shoulder. "I have to get to school." She opened the door and closed it behind her, rather forcefully.

Asuka looked desperately at Grey. "I didn't mean anything by it..."

Grey sighed. "It's fine." He stood up and picked up his backpack. "I'll talk to her." He walked over to the door and opened. He paused for a moment, before glancing over his shoulder. "Can you lock the door when you leave? You know where the key is." Without waiting for an answer, he ran out the door, to catch up with Rea.

Asuka put a hand to her heart and sighed. "Oh, Grey..."

Xxx

"Hey!' Grey had caught up with Rea, who was waiting at the bus stop. "What was that for?"

"What do you mean?" asked Rea as a bus pulled in front of them.

"You know," said Grey as they walked into the bus and sat down. "What you said to Asuka."

Rea snorted. "I didn't say anything. I just noticed that the bus was coming soon." When she saw him staring at her incredulously, she protested, "It's true!"

"Sure." Grey rolled his eyes, when he suddenly remembered something. "Darn it!"

"What?" asked Rea, without looking in his direction.

"I forgot to rewrite my resignation form, after all that happened this morning," muttered Grey, more to himself. "I lost the first one, yesterday."

"You mean, this resignation form?" asked Rea, pulling out a small envelope.

Grey made a grab for it, but Rea moved it out of his reach. "Where'd you get that?" he hissed.

Rea shrugged. "Here's our stop." She stood up and exited the bus and was followed by Grey.

"Answer my question," Grey hissed once again.

Rea waved the envelope in front of his face. "Mawile found it," she explained. "Apparently it was thrown out of your pocket during the explosion." She pulled the letter out of his reach again.

"Please, don't tell anyone," begged Grey, as they walked into the school He lowered his voice to a whisper. "If anyone found out about it, my family would kill me before I could escape!"

"Escape where?" Rea held up a hand before he could answer. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

"Now, if you don't mind, let me have it back." Grey reached for it, but she pulled it away from his grasp once again.

"As if," Rea snorted. "You think I'm just gonna let one of the greatest slaves I've ever found, just walk away?"

Grey sighed. "Is there _any_ way I can get it back?"

"No," Rea said simply.

Grey thought of something and smirked. "Fine," he said. "Then how about a deal?"

Rea froze and looked at him with narrowed eyes. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"We do mission together," explained Grey. "But if we fail the mission, you give me back my letter."

"And if we succeed?" she asked.

"I'll-I'll let you stay in my room and call me a slave," Grey said reluctantly. "As much as you want."

Rea's eyes sparkled. "Deal," she said. "But I get to choose the mission."

Grey opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it and sighed. "Sure."

The both walked in to their classroom and sat in their seats, just as the bell rang, signaling the start of classes.

The teacher walked into the classroom and pulled down a projection screen. He turned off the light as a picture of a Pinsir appeared on the screen with two dashes next to it.

The teacher cleared his throat. "Now lets start with something simple. Here is Pinsir, the Stag Beetle Pokémon. Now can anyone tell me what two types Pinsir is?"

Rea raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms..." The teacher glanced at his roster. "Sakura?"

Rea stood up. "Your question is all wrong," she said. "A Pinsir only has one type: Bug."

The teacher looked at the screen in surprise. "Well... thank you, . But next time please refrain from-"

"However, if you were talking about a Mega Pinsir," continued Rea. "Then the types would be Bug and Flying." Rea narrowed her eyes. "You really should be more specific with your questions."

The entire class looked at her with astonishment, as Grey just groaned.

Xxx

"I can't believe you did that," moaned Grey, after-school. They were heading outside to the request broad.

Rea rolled her eyes. "I only made him cry. It wasn't a big deal."

"The teacher who you made cry was a girl!" Grey yelled at her.

Rea shrugged as they exiting the main school building. Next to the doors was a giant board with many pieces of paper pined to it. Next to that was a smaller board with other pieces of paper pinned to it.

Rea looked over the board. "So this is the request board?" she asked.

Grey nodded. "Yeah. There in order with the Scout missions on the bottom and the Agent rank missions on the top."

Rea frowned. "No Detective missions?"

Grey shook his head. "No, only the Headmaster can issue those."

Rea pointed to a small paper pinned to the top of the board, which had a list of names on it. "Are you sure that's not it?"

"That's the leader-board. The place where some of Praktoras Academy's best students are placed in," explained Grey.

Rea inspected the list. "This guy... Drake Concila. He's in first. Who is he?"

Grey shrugged. "You're asking the wrong person. All I know it that he was the best Detective the school has ever seen. Then a day before he was supposed to graduate, he mysteriously disappeared."

Rea raised an eyebrow. "Really? No one bothered to question that?"

Grey shrugged. "Some people say that he just became a spy. Of course its never been proven."

Rea glanced at the smaller board, at which Mawile, Fennekin and Honedge were looking over. "What's that?"

"It's a request board for Partner Pokémon. Sometimes your Pokémon might want to do a mission by themselves, that only they can accomplish. I don't know all the details since I'm not a Pokémon."

Rea nodded and started to inspect the requests, before shaking her head. "None of these are any good," she muttered.

Grey was confused. "But this are all Agent rank missions. They're some of the easiest." When Rea didn't answer, he groaned. "Fine, we can check the student lounge. There are sure to be some missions there."

Xxx

When they walked into the student lounge, everyone was crowded around one of the televisions listening to a new report.

"What going on?" asked Rea.

Grey shrugged and pushed through the crowd along with Rea. When he got o the front his eyes widened. "It's Team Kira," he whispered to her. "They are keeping hostages in the carnival that just opened up today."

Rea nodded seriously and stared at the TV.

A young female reporter was on the screen, standing in front of the carnival's entrance. "_This afternoon a dire situation struck the Central Carnival. Several Team Kira grunts suddenly came out of nowhere and captured the entire carnival. They are now keeping most of the occupants hostage, still no word on their ransom charges. As of now the International Police are trying to keep the situation calm-_" The screen suddenly fizzled. "_-at do- you mean we- breaking up_?"

The screen fizzled out to Mimi, with a giant sword strapped to her back and looking bright as always, on the television screen.

"_Hi!_" she waved to the screen. "_I'm Mimi from Team Kira! And today we have a special show for you!_"

The camera pans out to reveal a large number of people underneath the roller-coaster, being held at gunpoint by several Team Kira grunts that were clad in black with the icon on both of their shoulders. next to Mimi was a young man who seemed to be sweating heavily and a .

Mimi walked around him and placed her arms on him, her smile growing even wider. "_Today we're going to play a game. My specially bred Mr. Mime has set up an invisible maze, using the move Reflect, between here and the entrance_." She patted the man on the head. "_I've told this guy nearly all the secrets about Team Kira. If he makes his way to the end of the maze, then he's free to go and tell everyone the information._"

Without warning, she shouted, "_Now, GO!_"

The young man dashed forward, before hitting a invisible walls. Rubbing his nose in pain, he carefully turned right and headed straight.

He seemed to be doing well for a good portion of the maze, until her ran into a dead end. He tried to backtrack, but another invisible wall had appeared behind him, making it impossible for him to go anywhere. "_Help!_" he screamed, his voice muffled by the Reflect. "_Help!_"

Mimi frowned. "_Too bad. Seems like he walked into one of the traps. If he keeps shouting like that, sooner or later he's gonna run out of oxygen._" She burst out in laugher. "_Who am I kidding? He's going to die anyway!_"

She turned back to the camera that was trained on her. "_Now unless you want the rest of these people to end up like that idiot, I need something. And no it not fame or fortune, as much as I would like that._" Her smile grew even wider. "_I need the International Police's case file V-224242 and case file V-242142._"

She made a cute face. "Please?" she whimpered.

She screen fizzled and it went back to the reporter. "_Um... I'm not sure what happened,_" she said, as a random guy ran behind her into the carnival. "_But we'll get back to you, once we-_"

Grey felt his hand being tugged by someone, as he stumbled out of the crowd. He turned around to see Rea tugging him out of the room. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She grit her teeth. "We're going to that carnival," she muttered. "And we're going to save those people."

"Wait a minute." Grey pulled his hand out of her grasp. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, we're going to save those people." Rea walked onto the side of the road and held out her hand waiting for a taxi.

He stared at her for a moment before shaking his head. "Are you crazy?" he asked. "Leave it to someone on the actual International Police force!"

Rea rolled her eyes as a taxi stopped in front of her. Opening the door, she said, "You _did_ said I could choose the mission."

"I meant some sort of mission where we don't risk our lives," he shot back. "I refuse to do this."

Rea got into the cab. "I'm not asking you."

Grey groaned and got in the taxi cab. "Fine," he muttered. "But the deal still stands. Even if I die."

Xxx

"Well, we got as close as possible," said Grey. There were a block away from the carnival. The taxi driver was unable to get past the police barricades, even when Rea and Grey showed them their badges. So, instead the driver dropped them as close as possible- a block away.

"He was a coward," Rea insulted. "He could've just ran through the fence."

Grey stared at her. "And lose his job?"

Rea shrugged.

"Well," he said. "No way we can get in there now. Might as well turn back." He turned around.

"Not so fast," Rea said smiling, as Grey stopped in his tracks. He turned around to see that she was pointing at a manhole.

He felt a sense of dread. "Please, don't tell me..."

Rea nodded, still smiling. "Yep. Mawile!" She threw out Mawile's Pokéball as Mawile appeared in a flash of light. "Lift open the manhole for us."

Mawile nodded and, using it jaws, lifted the manhole cover.

Grey peeked in. "Ladies, first." He gestured towards the ladder.

Rea smirked. "As if, slave. You first."

Grey groaned and carefully lowered himself down the ladder. Once he was halfway down, Rea also can down closing the manhole with Mawile in her hands.

Grey jumped from the second to last rung of the ladder to the sewer's floor. He took a deep sniff and frowned. "It's a lot less smelly than l I expected."

Rea and Mawile jumped down next to him, with both of them pinching their noses.

He sweat dropped. "I'm telling the truth,"" he said. "It's not as terrible as you think."

"Shut up," she muttered. She looked around before pointing in a direction. "We're going that way."

"Um... Are you sure?" questioned Grey.

Rea started walking in her chosen direction with no answer.

"Right..." grumbled Grey, as he started follow her.

A few minutes of silence pasted before Grey decided to break the ice. "So," he started. "Why'd you come to this school?"

Rea was silent for a moment, before answering. "M-My brother,"she managed. "After he became famous everyone in the family suddenly wanted me to go to Praktoras Academy."

Grey nodded. "I can understand," he said.

Rea glanced back. "Really?"

"Yeah." Grey rubbed the back of his head. "My brother-"

"Shut up," Rea said quickly. "We're here." She gazed upwards to another manhole. "If my guess was right, then we're right in the middle of the carnival."

Grey gulped. "You know, it's not to late to back away," he said weakly.

Rea rolled her eyes and grabbed a rung. She then began to climb up with Mawile hanging onto to her shoulders. Grey followed her up.

When they both reached the top, Mawile used her jaw to carefully lift the manhole cover so that the two could peek out.

When they looked out, they saw a couple of Team Kira grunts standing around the bumper cars. Both Rea and Grey looked around for other Team Kira grunts but could only find those two.

Rea reached for her sword. "I can take them."

Grey stopped her. "Wait," he said taking out a Great ball. "If you do that then every grunt here will come rushing in."

He winced before throwing the Great Ball. "Ninjask." A Ninjask suddenly came out and look at Grey for instructions. Grey pointed to the two guards. "Try and knock them out."

The Ninjask nodded and suddenly appeared behind the two grunts, and, using its claws, it quickly stabbed the two grunts in the chest.

Rea watched in horror as both of the grunts fell to the ground. Dead.

"Why did you kill those two?!" asked Rea horrified.

Grey sighed as he returned his Ninjask and climbed out of the sewer. "I didn't," he muttered. "Ninjask did."

Rea blinked as she also climbed out of the sewer. "What are you talking about?" she asked still staring at the two bodies. "Your Ninjask killed them."

"I told it to knock them out," Grey corrected. He looked at her. "You don't have any other Pokémon aside from Mawile and Fennekin do you?"

Rea nodded in awe.

Grey rubbed the back of his head, awkwardly. "Well, only Partner Pokémon can actually understand you and follow directions. Only they ca understand morals." Grey looked at Ninjask's Great Ball with a silver of sadness. "Any other Pokémon that you have in your party will, most of the time, never follow your directions."

"Then why did you use it on these two?" Rea cried out.

Grey looked away. "Because they deserved it," he murmured. When Rea didn't answer back, he said, "Come on. We're pretty close to the roller coaster." He walked away.

Rea took one last look at the bodies, before steeling herself and following him.

Xxx

**Update: As of now I am not accepting any OCs, that have a eeveelutions as their Partner Pokémon. Any OC that has been submitted with an eeveelution, after Chapter 2 was put up, aren't allowed to be in this story.**

**The exception to this rule is **_Thegreatest777's _**OC.**

**Update on unusable Pokémon: Zangoose, Scizor(Mega)**

**Update on the spots left: 1-3 male spots left and 4-6 female spots left. I need more females!**

**Remember you have until Chapter 6 to submit and OC.**

**The cold male OC who's unsociable has already been made by **_StattStatt. _**(That's the only way I could describe it in one sentence...)**

**Also another example of an abnormality would be Sheena's ability to read the hearts of Pokémon in "Arceus and the Jewel of Life."**

**OCs I would prefer- Two Ocs in some sort of relationship that has drama. Some villains. Some male/female OCs that are 14-15.**

**Remember I prefer quality! If you fill out the entire form, there is more of a chance that I'll like your OC.**

**Xxx**

**Okay, Third Chapter! Tell me what you think of it. Constructive Criticism is appreciated.**

**Honestly, I don't really like this chapter too much. It's not that good. Too much talking. Too much exposition. Well, nearly everything in this chapter is going to be important in the future. Look on the bright side! Next Chapter is going to be all action! Shorter Chapter... but more action!**

**Remember that Rea is the one who is inexperienced while Grey is the experienced one. Rea is just stronger.**

**Of course once Part 1 is done, I'll probably go back and rewrite most of this. Especially, this chapter.**

**Also I just wanted to say that the International Police in this story has no correspondence to the one in the manga.**

**And now you figured out what I added the "Other Pokémon" part on the form. Yeah, these Pokémon will barely show up in this, but I would like them just in case, I need them. Just in case.**

**Also I left some clues to the plot. The main clue is those Case Files that Mimi talked about. If anyone can guess what they are referencing to, they win... something.**

Drake Concila belongs to DemonBlade45


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Reflecting Mimi

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.

**OC submission closes after Chapter 6.**

* * *

"Ma'am." A Team Kira grunt was watching a small computer monitor in the security room. "Two kids are somehow walking around right in the middle of the carnival."

Mimi leaned in to look at the screen. "Really?" she asked. "Where?"

The grunt pointed at the monitor. "As of now they're getting closer to the Ferris Wheel and the roller coaster." The grunt turned to her. "Should we deal with them?"

Mimi shook her head smiling. "Nope, only if they get lose to the hostages," she answered cheerfully. "I would like deal with them myself."

She walked away still smiling. "Or at least my old friend Rea."

Xxx

"That's disgusting," Grey managed to say. He and Rea were standing next to the dead man who had appeared on TV. Apparently once he had suffocated, the grunts just left him there to rot.

"Check his pockets," said Rea, sadly. "Just in case his family don't know what happened."

Grey nodded solemnly and began to dig through the man's pockets. "Found it," he said, taking out a wallet and pocketing it. He started to walk away. "Come on, let's free the hostages and get out of here."

"Wait a minute!"

Grey turned around, confused. "What?"

Rea bit her lip. "Aren't we going to take him with us? I mean, what if his family would want to-?"

"-Bury him?! You're kidding right?" When Rea didn't answer, he continued, "We're right in the middle of Team Kira. Any second now, one of them is bound to randomly come out of the corner."

"But don't you know what will happen after Team Kira is done here!" Rea shouted back, her anger flaring up.

Grey sighed. "I know." This wasn't the first time that Team Kira had tried to take hostages for ransom. Last time they had hostages, the International Police had given into their demands. Once Team Kira had left, the police swarmed the area looking for any clues about them. However, when they looked through the area everything that belonged to Team Kira had disappeared mysteriously.

Even the people they killed.

Grey clenched his fist. "But, that doesn't mean we can just drag him with us," he explained calmly. "If we're spotted then we're doomed."

"That doesn't excuse us for just leaving him here." Rea spat back, her temper growing.

"I know it doesn't," said Grey, who was trying to be diplomatic. "But we don't have the time to argue! We have to save the hostages!"

"I wasn't planning on saving them!" Rea said coldly.

Grey took a step back in surprise. "What?!"

"I mean even if we save them, Team Kira will still be around!" Rea told him. "If we capture Mimi then we can get some information and save those people!"

Grey stared at her in disbelief. "And what's the guarantee that they won't just kill the hostages once you capture Mimi?"

"We can offer them a trade-" Rea tried to explain.

"You know Team Kira! They could care less about their members!" shouted Grey, his anger growing. "Once we capture Mimi, then they'll just kill her outright and then kill the hostages! Hell, I bet she'll give the order herself given how crazy she is!"

"But-" Rea said, trying to persuade Grey, but she knew she had failed once he turned his back on her.

"But, nothing!" Grey yelled at her, rubbing his temples in frustration. "I can't believe I agreed to this!" He started to walk away. "I'm going to save those people by myself."

"Wait!" Rea shouted. "You have to come back here! You're my slave!"

Grey turned around, his temper having finally reached its point. "I'm not your slave," he retorted. "I came here with my own free will and now I'm leaving you with my own free will to save Team Kira's prisoners!" He turned back around and heading in the direction of the roller coaster. "And don't think this mission counts for our deal!"

Rea frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Grey said over his shoulder. "That the deal involved us working together on the mission! As of now I'm working alone!"

"Wait!" screamed Rea frantically. "Get back here!"

"See ya!" Grey waved and kept walking.

Rea stood there watching for a few seconds, before glancing at the dead body next to her and gritted her teeth. "Sorry," she said to it. "I'll come back for you later." She took off running in the direction of the Ferris Wheel.

Xxx

Grey ducked down behind a bench and peeked out, once he had reached the roller coaster area. He saw that nearly all the captured were there along with five Team Kira grunts guarding them. Next to them were several Mr. Mime and Mime Jr. milling around keeping a careful watch on their surroundings.

"Right," he mumbled to himself as he took out three Pokéballs, releasing Honedge and his Ninjask and Luxio.

He nodded at Honedge. "Use Autotomize and lose your sheath. We'll come back for it later."

Honedge nodded and did just that, as he threw it on the ground.

Grey turned to Ninjask and Luxio. "Both of you have to try and," he paused for a moment. "...knock them out. Do you understand?"

Both Pokémon nodded.

"Right," Grey said as he grabbed Honedge's hilt and brought something out of his pocket. "Let's do this."

Xxx

Rea walked up to the Ferris Wheel to see Mimi standing in front of it. Mimi still had that crazy smile she had on when she appeared on TV.

"Rea!" greeted Mimi as she skipped up to her. She patted her on Rea's shoulder. "You're here! I was waiting for you."

Rea cracked a smile and stepped back, bringing out her katana, Mawile and Fennekin. Fennekin shot an Ember at the sword lighting it on fire. "Really?" Rea asked, holding her sword in front of her.

Mimi nodded giddily. "Yep! But it's okay. So," she continued clapping her hands together. "What are we going to play, today? How about our favorite: The Princess and the Witch?"

"Are you crazy?" Rea snapped, as she leveled her sword at Mimi. "You're from Team Kira! Just because we were friends once doesn't mean we're friends now!"

Mimi tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Does that mean I'm the witch?"

"Die!" Rea leveled her sword at her and charged. However, Mimi simply blocked it with her giant sword and chuckled.

"My, my, Rea," she said. "You've gotten weak." She thrust her sword forward.

Rea slid back and grit her teeth. "Mawile!" she called out. "Sucker Punch!"

Mawile suddenly appeared behind Mimi, her jaw glowing black. Mawile smirked, but it eyes widened when it saw that Mimi had blocked her attack by simply placing her sword behind her.

Mimi giggled. "Sucker Punch is a move that only works if your opponent attacks." She gave Rea a confused look. "I thought you were better than this Rea." She swung her sword around and Mawile flew back and crashed against a support beam.

Rea glanced at Fennekin. "Fennekin," she muttered. "You're too weak to fight her. Me and Mawile will deal with this. Go, help Grey."

Fennekin nodded and ran off.

"It's useless." Mimi giggled. "My grunts have him completely trapped. You might as well give up."

Rea just glared and charged again.

Xxx

Grey dodged another Psybeam shot by a Mr. Mime. "Honedge, Night Slash!" Grey reared Honedge back as it began to glow dark and slashed at the Mr. Mime, letting it fall.

Luxio jumped onto another Mr. Mime and bit it into its neck, killing it instantly. Ninjask was zipping around stabbing both grunts and Pokémon with Fury Attacks.

After a few minutes of slashing the Pokémon and knocking out grunts, Grey found himself surrounded by many grunts and Pokémon.

A grunt with a red hat instead of the usual black one. "Sorry, kid," the grunt sneered. "But you've run out of luck. Our Mr. Mimes have surrounded you with Reflects. Resistance is futile." He stopped and looked around. "Oh come on! Wasn't that funny?!"

Grey was about to retort, when another grunt ran up. "Sir!" she saluted. "we may have a slight problem."

"What it is?" the lieutenant snapped, obviously not in the mood for this.

The female grunt sweat dropped. "Well, apparently Madam Mimi is fighting, again..."

The sentence enough was enough to snap the guard out of his temper tantrum. "What?!" he yelled.

That was all Grey needed.

He lifted Honedge up. "Brick Break!" Honedge glowed white as Grey stabbed the Reflect.

The Reflect shattered into pieces and disappeared instantly. The Mr. Mimes tried to retaliate, but Grey, Luxio and took them down by using their respective moves.

A couple of grunts attempted to tackle grey, but he just knocked them using the flat of Honedge's blade. The rest of the grunts opened fire.

"Shock Wave, Luxio!" shouted Grey. Luxio fired off bolts of electricity to block the incoming bullets. After the grunts had run out of bullets, Grey disappeared into the ground as a shadow and reappeared behind the grunts. With a quick Night Slash, he knocked them all out.

Wiping his brow, he shouted at the people who watched him with wide eyes. "You're free to go. Get out of here!"

Most of them nodded and started to run. However one small girl walked up to Grey. "Mister," she asked. "Do you know where my dad is?"

Grey looked at the retreating crowd. "Where'd you last see him?"

The girl pointed at the Ferris Wheel. "The girl in the red dress took him there."

Grey's eyes widened in realization as he turned away to hide his face. "I managed to save him," he lied. "He should be waiting at the entrance."

The girl's face brightened. "Thanks, mister!" She quickly ran off.

Grey smiled softly. "You still can't stop lying can you Grey?" he muttered to himself.

He was suddenly snapped out of his thought when he heard a yapping. Looking down, he saw Fennekin staring up at him. His gaze hardened. "It's Rea, isn't it?"

Fennekin nodded and ran off. Grey returned Ninjask and Luxio to their Pokéballs before chasing after her.

Xxx

Rea charged at Mimi with her katana upheld, going for a foreswing and following it up with a backswing to the face. However Mimi, simply stopped the first attack with a block and ducked her head to dodge the second one.

"How can I not hit you?" Rea grunted as to continued to swing.

Mimi just giggle as she continued to block and dodge. "Out of everyone, I expected you to know Rea! I trained with you when we were kids." Her smile grew even more sinister. "I know all your moves."

Rea smirked. "Well not this one! Mawile!" she called out. "Vice Grip! Hold her sword in place!"

Mawile, who was still covered in injuries, suddenly grabbed Mimi's sword in mid swing and held in place.

"Now, DIE!" shouted Rea, as she charged at her with her weapon up held aiming for Mimi waist. She slashed downward. However, instead of slashing through skin like she expected, her sword clanged against her waist as if it was made of metal.

Rea's eyes widened in shock. "What...?"

Mimi reacted quickly. She kicked Rea back and, using her sword, drove Mawile straight into another support beam.

She walked up to Rea with a smirk and lowered her sword enough so that it was inches away from Rea's head. "Sorry," she said cheerfully. "But you've lost."

Rea watched with a horrified look as Mimi raised her sword and brought it down-

"Rea!" Rea looked over to her side to see Grey running over with Fennekin. He charged at Mimi with honedge, but she simply jumped back with an annoyed look.

Almost instantly, the look changed to a sweet smile. "Well, looks like my work here is done. See ya!" She disappeared, leaving behind only a hexagonal ball and her sword.

"Where'd she go?" asked a astonished Grey.

"Up here!" They both looked up to see Mimi sitting in one of the Ferris Wheel's tea cups with a Mr. Mime and a Zoroark next to her.

Rea stared. "How'd you get up there?" she asked, struggling to get up.

"Oh, what you were fighting was nothing more than a hologram holding my sword and copying my movements." Mimi shrugged. "I'm surprised you didn't figure this out, actually."

"But I was fighting it," protested Rea. "It was a holding a sword! I even hit you once..." she trailed off.

"It's simple actually! All I had to do, was have Mr. Mime surround the hologram with tiny Reflects. That way it could hold a sword and even if you hit it, you could do no damage to the hologram!" she laughed brightly, as a small helicopter appeared above her. It let down a small rope ladder.

Mimi looked up. "Well here's my ride." She returned Zoroark and Mr. Mime and grabbed onto the rope ladder. She waved. "Bye-Bye!"

Rea and Grey could only watch as Mimi flew away, cackling as she went.

Xxx

"You were right," Rea said. Both she and Grey were at the Pokémon Center waiting for their Pokémon to heal. After the police swarmed the carnival, they interrogated both Grey and Rea. Once they had finished interrogating them about the events, the police told them to head toward the Pokémon Center to heal their Pokémon.

Grey glanced at her. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I shouldn't have tried to battle Mimi," she muttered, with a small blush on her face. "It was stupid of me. I got lucky she decided to let me go once you attacked her."

Grey blinked in astonishment. Rea _apologizing_? That was something he thought he'd never see.

"And I'm sure you want this back." She took out the letter she'd been holding hostage and tossed it towards him.

Grey grabbed it with elation on his face, before it changed to a confused one. "Why are you giving me this?"

"We didn't complete the mission together," she explained. "That means we didn't succeed in the mission."

"Though," Her face morphed to that of confusion. "Why do you want to leave the school?"

Grey suddenly stiffened as his eyes turned downcast. "My older brother," he mumbled. "He died about 3 years ago."

"How?" questioned Rea, before realizing that she should've probably kept her mouth shut.

Grey gave a short laugh. "Three years ago, he was on a cruise ship guarding some special person."

"Who?"

He shrugged. "I never found out. Anyway back to the story," he cleared his throat. "So, apparently Team Kira managed to get on the ship somehow. They stole the person and my brother tried to stop him, but they planted bombs on the ship before he could escape."

Nurse joy came by their table and set down a small tray with 5 Pokéballs. "Here you go," she said, before stepping back and bowing slightly. "Your Pokémon are all healed up and rested. Please come back again!" She walked away.

Grey picked up the Pokéball containing Honedge. "Honedge used to be my brother's Pokémon."

"Huh?"

Grey nodded. "Yeah. Just before he died, he managed to find a PC and put it inside the Masayoshi family box." He gripped Honedge's Pokéball a little tighter. "He also left a note for me."

"What did it say?" Rea asked, curiously.

"It said that the only one left to truly use Honedge to the best of its potential." Grey gripped the Pokéball is a little tighter. "was me."

They both stayed silent for a moment before, Rea broke it. "What was your brother's name?"

Grey let a small smile escape. "His name was Black Masayoshi." After he said that, Grey looked at the envelope in his hand, before tearing it up.

"Grey?!" Rea said in surprise. "What are you doing?!"

He finished the destruction of his registration letter and looked back at Rea. "How about a different deal?" he asked. "As long as Team Kira is still operating, we'll keep our partnership. But once their gone we both go our separate ways. Deal?" Grey held out his hand.

Rea stared at his hand for a moment, before shaking it with hers. "Fine," she said, turning her nose up. "But I still get to call you slave."

Grey froze. "Wait, what?"

Rea snapped her fingers. "Now go get me some tea, slave!"

"WHAT?!"

Xxx

Team Kira Headquarters, Unknown Place

The room was completely white and bare, with no sort of patterns on the walls or embellishments to brighten it up. The only thing in it was a giant statue of a Kyurem and a wooden door opposite of the statue.

Kneeling in front of the statue, was a young girl wearing a small white dress underneath a giant white cap. On her head a rather large white cap. She had short blue hair and pale skin. She mumbling something under her breath.

The wooden door suddenly opened. Another girl walked in this time slightly older than the one kneeling on the floor. She was wearing a skin tight black suit and had blades extending from her arms and legs. She also had tan skin and long red hair.

"Oy, Cera," she said in a rude tone, walking over to a side wall. " I need to borrow Froslass. Is that okay?"

The girl said nothing.

"Tsk." The older girl ran her fingers along the wall, opening up a door to reveal selves of Pokéballs. Taking one she muttered, "Ever since we stole that girl from that cruise ship three years ago, she's done nothing but continue to stare at that stupid statue. It's a wonder she's still alive." She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

The girl finally opened her eyes to reveal that they were a icy blue color. "Oh, Kyurem," she muttered. "Will you take victory whence it falls?"

A loud rumbling was heard coming from the statue, as the eyes began to glow.

* * *

**Update on unusable Partner Pokémon: Bisharp**

**1-3 male spots left and 3-5 female spots left.**

**OCs I would prefer- Two in a relationship. (14-16)(Take into account that Rea and Grey are 15)**

**Remember that you can only submit 2 OCs.**

**The Dimensional Scream from PMD2 would also be an abnormality.**

**Neutral means that your OC is unsure whether or not to be evil or good. He/She will be ****swayed to either side, but ultimately, unless stated otherwise, will be good.**

**The Hacker class is only for someone who is good at computers.**

**Xxx**

**I like this chapter a lot more. Mainly because I feel like i wrote this one way better. Why? i don't know why!**

**Also this Chapter was supposed to go up earlier. I blame Fanfiction's Error Type 1.**

**For those of you who don't believe what Mimi did, it is completely possible, with just enough preparation.**

**The reason these chapters have been coming out so quickly is ****because I've been on winter vacation. School just started again so updates will be slower**

**Also** _Eva Bell_** if you are reading this could you please make an account. It would be easier for me to ask questions about your OC. Of course it is entirely up to you.**

**Constructive Criticism is appreciated. Tell me what you think of Chapter 4.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Ice Battle! Rescue Asuka!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.

A/N: This is not a late update. This will probably be my normal updating schedule.

Please tell me if I mess up or do something wrong with your OCs(in terms of personality and what they say). It will be easier for me to change it on the first chapter they appear.

Again this is the first time I've ever done this, so please bear with me.

Also this a very human-oriented chapter. don't worry it will be evened out next chapter.

SpecialShipping I will understand if you are mad at me given the fact that your OC only appears once in this entire chapter. However do not worry as she will appear in later chapters as a more prominent character.

* * *

Grey groaned as he walked up to his door after hearing a knock at his door. "Really," he muttered. "School hasn't even started yet."

Yesterday, after they had healed their Pokémon, Grey and Rea went back to Grey's dorm. Apparently now also Rea's dorm. Rea had refused to go into a different dorm room aside from his. Luckily for Grey he had an extra room where Rea could be, along with an extra bathroom.

Grey opened the door to reveal Asuka standing there. She had her hands held together as if praying. "Please help me," she pleaded.

Grey took his toothbrush out of his mouth and looked at her in confusion. "Huh?"

Xxx

Grey blinked. "Let me get this straight," he said to Asuka. "You want me, a Scout who doesn't have the qualifications to go on a mission like this, to guard you while you're in Driftveil City healing a bunch of Pokémon." He sighed . "Does that sound about right?"

"Don't say it like that," scolded Asuka. "A bunch of Pokémon were injured when the Clay Tunnel suddenly collapsed. It's my duty as a Joy to go over their and help my sister."

"Oh, I remember hearing about that," Grey said. "Wasn't there a news broadcast on it a few days ago?"

Asuka nodded, seriously. "Rumor had it that it was Team Kira." She sighed. "But of course it can't be proved." She then shook her head. "But that's not why I came here! Are you gonna accept the mission?!"

"No," Grey said bluntly.

Asuka blinked. "Why not?" she asked as Rea walked into the room with a towel draped around her shoulders.

She rolled her eyes. "Great," she said deadpanned, sitting down on the couch next to Grey. "It's you."

Asuka narrowed her eyes. "Hello," she said coldly. "Rea."

There was a couple moments of silence, with a tense air in the room, before Grey decided to break it, by letting out a short cough. "Um... If you don't mind Rea and another one of my friends coming," he reasoned trying to escape the awkward silence. "I mean, it's definitely better than having only me."

"Who is it?" mumbled Asuka. "Another boyfriend?"

Rea folded her arms and looked away. "Knowing my slave. It probably is."

Grey sweat dropped. "No, _he_ isn't." He took out his cell and dialed a number. "In my opinion, though, he's perfect for this type of mission."

Rea rolled her eyes. "Anyone's better than you..." she muttered.

Unfortunately, for her Asuka heard her. "Don't say things like that!" she said to Rea. "It's rude."

Grey tuned them out as he began to talk into his cellphone. "Yeah Aidan? This is Grey. Um... just a question... How would you like to go on a mission with me and my-" He glanced at the two quarreling girls."-acquaintances?"

"Um..." Grey froze. "When is the mission? Actually... right now..."

Xxx

"Now?!" A young man leaned against the wall in frustration. He was a small kid, with a lean body, along with black spiky hair and green eyes. He has a very pale complexion. He was wearing a red t-shirt, black running shorts, black sneakers, and a red cap with goggles across the front. He had a black backpack on his back and a large black claymore was strapped to the side. Two SMGs were at his sides.

"Listen, Grey." Aidan said. "As much as I would like to help you, I'm kinda in the middle of something." He looked over to a see a girl fiddling with a computer on his desk. She had very short platinum blonde hair and green eyes. She was slightly on the short side and had pale, clear skin. She was wearing a maroon sweatshirt, white tank top, blue jeans, brown boots. A Mareep slept next to her, electricity running around its wool.

He started to whisper. "Someone from the computer club came to help me with my computer." He sighed. "Listen, I could probably get there if you gave me around... 15 minutes?"

Aidan paused for a moment to listen to Grey's answer. "Right, thanks. Though," he smirked. "It's obvious you would call me to help you out. After I was... Hello? You still there?"

Aidan stared at his phone in shock. "_He hung up on me!_" he thought.

The girl looked at him. "If you're not to busy," she drawled. "Can you pass me a screwdriver?"

Aidan nodded at his Umbreon who was standing next to the toolbox. Picking up a screwdriver with his mouth, Umbreon walked over to the girl and gave it to her.

Aidan rubbed the back of his head, awkwardly. "Um, do you need any help Kasumi?"

Kasumi rolled her eyes. "Yes, because you just know some much about computers."

Aidan nodded and held up an instruction manual. "Do you need the manual?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No need," she muttered. "I memorized the entire book." She stood up after placing in the final screw and held out her hand.

Aidan blinked. "You want money?" he asked. When Kasumi nodded, he added, "But I thought club services were free to students?"

Kasumi rolled her eyes again. "Because computer parts and equipment are completely free nowadays," she muttered. "Pay up, idiot."

Aidan pulled at his pockets and froze. "I-I don't have any right now."

Kasumi sighed before unsheathing her knife from the side of her waist. She began to twirl it in her hand as Mareep woke up and looked between the two students with sleepy eyes.

Aidan started to back away nervously. "Um, what are you doing?" he asked.

Kasumi just smirked and held up her knife.

Xxx

Outside Aidan's dorm room...

Aidan suddenly burst of the room and ran away with Umbreon hot on his heels. "I promise to pay you later!" he yelled over his shoulder.

Kasumi and Mareep watched them go with confused looks. "I was just going to suggest that," she said to herself, before sighing to herself. "I should really stop being so sarcastic."

"_Ma..._" sighed Mareep.

Xxx

"Hey!" Aidan waved to Grey, Rea and Asuka who were boarding one of Praktoras Academy's private jet planes. He jumped into the plane just before the door closed on him.

He groaned as he sat in a seat next to Grey. "Man, that was close."

Grey glared at him. "What took you so long?" he asked, annoyed.

Aidan wiped the sweat off his brow. "It was that girl from the Computer Club," he muttered. He then turned to Grey. "I think she was about to kill me!"

Grey blinked. "You mean Kasumi Idoshi? She's actually pretty nice, as long as you can get past her sarcasm."

Rea coughed. "Um, Grey. You have yet to introduce me to your... _interesting_ friend."

Grey smiled and gestured to Aidan. "He's Aidan Quinn. He was one of the first people I met at this school and he showed me the ropes."

Aidan nodded enthusiastically. "Yep, that's me!" he boasted, jabbing his thumb at himself. "Just so you know, I was one of those guys who-"

"No one cares," snapped Rea, leaning back in her seat, so she could relax on the long trip.

"Rea!" Asuka said, looking at her and then turning back to Aidan. "If you don't mind, then can I listen to your story?"

Aidan nodded once again, his energy brought back. "Sure!" he coughed. "It all started with-"

"I said no one cares!" Rea muttered with her eyes still closed. However, Aidan continued as if he hadn't heard her.

Unfortunately, Asuka had noticed what she had said. "Rea, stop being so rude!"

Rea opened an eye. "I can say whatever I want!" she retorted.

"That doesn't matter!" Asuka shot back, as Aidan continued with his story oblivious to the two's bickering.

Grey sighed. This was gonna be one _long_ plane ride.

Xxx

Driftveil City 9:30 PM

"So this is Driftveil City," Rea muttered to herself. They had gotten off the plane a while ago, and now they were just walking around the city just trying to locate the Pokémon Center.

Grey looked at Rea, confused. "You haven't been here before, Rea?"

Rea shook her head. Nope," she answered, nonchalantly. "I was actually pretty secluded as a child. That is until-" Rea's expression turned dark suddenly.

Aidan frowned. "Until what?" he asked.

Rea looked away. "Nothing," she answered. "Forget I said anything." She started to walk ahead of them.

Both Aidan and Grey looked at each other and shrugged.

"We're here!" Asuka suddenly announced, pointing to a rather average Pokémon Center. "Come on, guys!" she told them as she ran in herself.

"She's too energetic!" Rea said deadpanned, as she walked in herself. "I wish she just would calm down!"

"Its just her personality," Grey reasoned, as he and Aidan followed closely. "She's been like this since we were kids."

"Whatever," murmured Rea.

Inside the Pokémon Center, Asuka was in deep conversation with Nurse Joy, but they stopped talking when they noticed Grey.

"Ah, welcome to the Driftveil Pokémon Center," Nurse Joy greeted while bowing slightly. "How may we help you?"

Aidan rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry, but we're here with Asuka."

Nurse Joy looked surprised. "Oh." She looked at Grey. "Is this the young man you've been telling me all about?"

Asuka blushed and waved her hands frantically in front of her face. "N-No! It's not like that!"

Nurse Joy smiled at her sister's reaction, before looking at their guests. "If you don't mind telling me your names," she trailed off.

Grey blinked. "Oh I'm Grey and this is Rea and Aidan," he said pointing to each respective person.

Nurse Joy nodded and opened a drawer. "I have two rooms available, both with two beds within." She looked up and held up two keycards. "Would you like them?"

Grey nodded and took the cards.

Asuka looked horrified. "But what about the Pokémon?" she asked. "Wasn't I gonna help?"

"It's late," Nurse Joy said sternly. "Though," she put a finger to her chin in thought. "I do need your help for a few seconds. If you don't mind following me into the back..."

Asuka looked delighted. She turned to Grey. "I'll be back soon. Just wait here!" She followed her sister into the back.

Aidan frowned. "So, we're just gonna wait here?" He turned to see Rea lying down on one of the couches with her eyes closed. He grinned. "It seems like someone already made herself at home."

"Shut up," Rea shot back, without even opening her eyes or getting up.

"Grey?" Grey looked over to the entrance to see the Officer Jenny of Driftveil City standing there. "What are you doing here?"

Grey blinked. "Sis?"

"What are you doing here, Grey?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, sitting down next to the relaxing Rea. "I thought you were still in school."

Grey snorted and looked away. "I'm here on a mission," he said. "As far as I know, I don't need permission from you."

Aidan looked between the two. "Did something happen between you two, that I wasn't aware of?"

Grey snorted, walked up to the escalator on the far right and got on it. "It's nothing important," he said. "Good Night."

Aidan watched him go before turning back to Officer Jenny.

She just sighed. "He's been acting like that ever since his brother died." Rea opened an eye when she heard that. "For some reason he's been completely rejecting the rest of the family. We're thinking that he might leave the school, someday."

Jenny turned to Rea, with a smile on her face as if she had known Rea was listening in. "Maybe you'll be the one who diverts him from that path, Rea."

A silence followed as soon as she said those words, broken when Asuka walked into the room. She looked around in confusion. "Where's Grey?"

Aidan shrugged. "He went to sleep."

"B-But he has the keys to our rooms," Asuka said in alarm. "If we don't have those then we can't get into our rooms."

Aidan slapped his head in realization. "I forgot about that!" he ran to escalator and got on. "Don't worry I'll get a key for you girls too."

As they watched him run up to the second floor, Officer Jenny stood up. "Well, I've got to go. See ya!" She stopped at the door. "I hope you'll think about what I said, Rea." She exited the building.

Asuka blinked. "What was that all about?"

Rea shrugged and leaned back. "Who knows?"

Xxx

10:00 PM Inside Pokémon Center Room 114

"Hey Grey," started Aidan, leaning against the door "You mind telling me why you were so mean to your sister."

Grey sighed. "She's not my only sister you know," he muttered. "I have, like, 50 more."

"That doesn't matter," Aidan retorted back. "As far as I can tell you're treating them like dirt. Don't you think that's wrong?"

Grey was about to answer back, when there was suddenly a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Aidan groaned, as he walked over to the door and opened it, to find Rea standing there in panic. He blinked. "Rea? Are you okay?"

"It's Asuka" she said urgently. "She's disappeared."

Grey stood up. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," she said. "She went to go use the bathroom and suddenly disappeared! I checked everywhere but I couldn't find her anywhere! I even asked Nurse Joy and she said that she hadn't seen her." She paused for a moment, before looking at Grey. "What do we do?"

Grey thought for a moment. "The same thing we do in any investigation. Look for clues and witnesses."

Xxx

11:30 PM Outside the New Cold Storage Driftveil City

"This was were the guy told us he saw someone carrying her," said Grey, staring at the giant building.

"Are you sure this is valid?" asked Rea. "If we get into a fight, I don't have my sword. Those stupid workers said that my katana would melt all the ice. Even if it's not true." she mumbled that last part out.

"Of course it is," replied Aidan, with a gleam in his eyes. "People who sell things to you always tell the truth."

Rea sweat dropped. "How could you get any farther from the truth...?" she mumbled.

"Still," Grey muttered. "It's strange. The New Cold Storage is still being built. There should be some workers around here somewhere."

Rea blinked. "New?" she asked. "What happened to the old one?

Aidan shrugged. "It was torn up to build the PWT. They planned to make this Cold Storage after the PWT was finished. I guess it took some time to completely rebuild it to the Pokémon's preference."

Rea nodded, as they stood there in silence for a few moments.

"Right!" Grey nodded to himself as he walked into the building. "Let's go!"

Aidan followed him inside instantly, but Rea just watched him in surprise. She never expected him to selfishly run into danger like he had just done now. When they were attempting to save the hostages at the carnival, he insisted on calling better people for the job. However, when it came to rescuing Asuka he was completely ready to charge straight into danger. It made her wonder... would he ever do the same thing if _she_ was in danger?

Rea shook her head, to remove the blush that was forming on her face. "_There's no point in thinking of that right now!_" she mentally scolded herself. "_Just focus on the mission!_" She walked in following the boys.

Xxx

11:34 PM Inside the New Cold Storage

They all released their Partner Pokémon, Grey with his Honedge, Rea with Mawile and Fennekin and Aidan released Umbreon.

Carefully, they made their way into the center of the clearing in the front of the building. Looking around their eyes narrowed.

"What happened?" muttered Grey. Three bodies were completely frozen in the center of the clearing that was covered in ice. Looking closer, he noticed that they all were wearing the uniforms of the Cold Storage workers. One of the frozen workers had a giant hole in the middle of his chest where the heart should've been, with blood stained onto the ice covering his body.

Rea winced when she saw the hole and took out her guns. "Be careful," she warned. "Someone's obviously here."

Grey nodded as he brought out his own gun and their Pokémon readied themselves for an attack.

Aidan, however, walked over to the man with the hole through his chest and inspected it. "I've read something about this this before," he mumbled to himself. "It reminds me of..." His eyes widened as he shouted at the others, "Get down!"

Grey and the rest of the Pokémon immediately dropped to the ground, while Rea just stared at Aidan as if he was crazy. What the hell are you saying-Ulp!" Rea let out a strangled gasp when Grey pulled her down to the floor just as a narrow white shot over her head freezing one of the warehouses behind her.

Aidan ducked behind the frozen bodies as another Ice Beam shot past him, bringing up ice spikes up on the frozen ground.

"You stupid Froslass!" A girl emerged from the shadows. She was wearing a skin tight black suit and had blades extending from her arms and legs. She also had tan skin and long red hair. She was wearing ice skates. "How fucking hard is it to hit something that's standing still?"

A Froslass also emerged from the shadows next to the girl. However, she did turn her head away from her slightly. "_Fros..._"

"Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you!" The girl shouted at her.

Aidan narrowed his eyes. "_Judging their behavior to each other_," he thought. "_It's safe to assume that they're not on good terms._" He smirked. "_Which'll make them so much easier to beat._"

This time he spoke to the two who had attacked them. "So, you mind telling me who you are?"

The girl looked away from Froslass and turned to Aidan's hiding place. "I know you're there," she said. "There's no use hiding from me."

Aidan sighed and unslung his claymore. He walked out from behind his hiding spot and leveled his claymore at her. "You didn't answer my question."

The girl's face gave away to a small smile. "My name is Yuki." She brandished her curved blades. "Yuki of the Curved Ice."

She smiled. "Now if you don't mind, can you introduce yourself?"

"I'm Aidan Quinn," he said. "Unlike you I don't have a fancy title."

Grey started to get up, before he was slammed back onto the floor by Rea's fist. She looked at him with fury written all over her face. "Don't you ever do that again, you perv!" She looked at Yuki and narrowed her eyes, reaching for her pistols. "You're from Team Kira," she accused. "What did you do with Asuka?"

Yuki let out a short laugh. "That little slut of a nurse? She's probably freezing to death with the rest of the storage workers and the Pokémon."

Grey grit his teeth together. "You monster."

She shrugged. "I try."

Aidan glared at . "You guys go and save Asuka," he said to Grey and Rea. "I'll deal with her."

Grey nodded and grabbed Rea's arm. "Got it." He dashed forward in an attempt to pass Yuki.

"Froslass stop them with Shadow Claw!" Yuki commanded. Froslass nodded and shot forward with her hand glowing black.

"Umbreon!" Umbreon suddenly appeared in front of Froslass glaring at her.

Froslass paused and looked at Yuki. "Hurry up and kill it!" Yuki narrowed her eyes and did the logical thing: she quickly floated away.

"Umbreon! Follow her!" Aidan commanded. Umbreon nodded and chased after Froslass.

"You too, Mawile and Fennekin!" Rea said to her Partner Pokémon, running up a nearby staircase. "Follow Umbreon!"

"Um, Honedge you too! Just in case," Grey ordered, following Rea up the staircase.

All of their Partner Pokémon nodded and chased after Froslass and Umbreon.

Yuki attempted to go after the retreating Rea and Grey, but was blocked by Aidan's claymore.

He smiled as he placed his goggles over his eyes. "Where are you going?"

Yuki smiled back, before backing away. "Nowhere," she said as she readied herself. "I'm staying here so I can rip your fucking head off your damn shoulders."

Xxx

"There she is," muttered Grey, ducking his head back down when one of the grunts looked in his direction. They were at the end of the warehouse, near a green box where they could see two grunts guarding it with no Pokémon around them. "Why else would there be two grunts guarding a box?"

Rea groaned. "This would be easier if those idiots hadn't taken away my katana." She took out her guns and smirked. "No matter. This will still be completely easy."

Grey looked at her. "Don't try anything rash," he warned her. "We don't know if there any more Team Kira grunts."

Rea rolled her eyes. "Of course I will," she said sarcastically. She then vaulted over the railing and landed on the ice with her pistols primed and ready for action.

The two grunts took out a Pokéball each. "Who are you?" the first one asked. "What are you doing here?" When Rea didn't answer, they began to get frustrated as their fingers started edge towards the buttons. "Answer me!"

In quick succession, Rea shot both Pokéballs out of their hands, dashed towards one of the grunts and, using her pistol's butt, hit him on the head effectively knocking him out. She then trained both of her pistols on the final grunt, who held up his hands in surrender.

"Don't shoot!" he begged. "I was only just hired! Me and my brother just needed the money!"

"Answer this one question," Rea ordered, keeping her gun pointed to his face. "Is there any more grunts around here."

He blinked. "No, it's only us here-"

"Good enough," interrupted Rea. In another quick move, she slammed the butt of her gun against his head also knocking him out. She looked over to Grey once he had crumpled to the floor. "It's fine. These were the only guards."

Grey came down using the stairs and stared at the two unconscious guards. "What they said?" he looked at Rea.

Rea shrugged. "Nothing important. They said something about just being hired to do this."

Grey kept his eyes on the two grunts. "So they were just hired, huh," he murmured to himself. It was common knowledge that Team Kira's grunts didn't last for even one mission. Most of the time, they would get captured by police or, even in rare occasions, die. The only reason Team Kira continued to get more and more grunts is that they offered a pretty lofty paycheck for one mission, which steadily increases each mission the grunt goes on.

"Rea? Grey!" Grey suddenly found himself enveloped in the arms of Asuka. She was softly crying.

Grey blinked and tried to back away. "Asuka? It's okay. You're safe now." He caught a glimpse of Rea's red face and pushed Asuka off of him. "What happened?"

Asuka backed and wiped away her tears. "I was going to the bathroom when I blacked out. I woke up here. "

"Anything else?" prompted Rea.

Asuka tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Well, I was soaking wet when I woke up."

Rea nodded carefully. "You were probably frozen by that Froslass and taken here."

"Asuka?" A giant man walked out of the box, wearing construction clothes. Behind him was Jigglypuff, who jumped up onto Asuka's shoulders. "We have a problem with the injured Vanillite."

"Wait a minute," growled Rea. "You lied! You said that trapped here alone!"

Asuka shrugged. "I don't remember saying that." She then looked at the worker. "What's wrong?"

The worker rubbed his head in worry. "The wild Vanillite you were treating suddenly stopped breathing. I don't know if that's a problem though-"

"WHAT?!" screamed Asuka. She dashed into the box and came out carrying a Vanillite with several other workers and Pokémon following her. "We have to get it to a Pokémon Center quickly!"

Xxx

"Die, Die, Die!" shouted Yuki as slashed downward with her blades. Aidan managed to parry them. He then rolled out of the way and tried to regain his ground on the slippery ice.

"_I can't fight like this!_" Aidan thought to himself, gritting his teeth. "_She's got the advantage with those ice skates. If these keeps up, I'm doomed!_"

Yuki suddenly charged straight at him. "Now, DIE!"

Aidan tried to roll out of the way again, but Yuki just smirked and slashed at his arms, bringing up blood. "You're too slow!"

When Aidan came back up, he gripped his arm in pain, staining his hand with blood. "_Dammit! She got me!_" He glared back at the sneering girl. "_I've got to think of a plan quickly!_"

"You're gonna lose, asshole." Yuki's words jarred him out of his thoughts. "And when you do, I'm going to be the one to send you straight to hell!" She charged at him again.

Once again, Aidan parried the blades, before coming to a sudden realization. He grinned. "I think I just figured out how to beat you."

Yuki's eyes widened in surprise as she retreated back. "What do you mean?'"

"I mean... this!" Aidan struck the ground behind him, causing the ice to crack and splinter apart to reveal the ground underneath.

Yuki sneered at his pathetic attempt. "What now?"

Aidan's grin grew wider. "And now- I run!" He quickly turned around and started to run towards the entrance.

Yuki gaped and skated after him. "Hey get back here you little bastard!" She was obviously faster than him and caught up in no time.

However, once she was close enough, Aidan suddenly turned around and, using his claymore like a bat, he slammed it into Yuki's stomach. "And then- I bat!"

That hit alone was enough to send Yuki crashing into the side of a green box and causing her to cough up blood. Before she could react, she found herself being stabbed in the shoulder by Aidan's claymore. Her eyes turned into slits from the pain. "Damn you..."

Aidan smirked. "Sorry. But it was pretty easy figuring out your attack pattern. You always charge whenever your opponent is too far. Since you always fight on ice along with an ice type Pokémon, you always have an advantage." His smirk grew wider. "You should really think of another strategy."

Yuki gritted her teeth. "I swear I'll get my revenge."

Aidan's smirk grew even wider. "I really doubt that."

"Damn you..." seethed Yuki. "Damn you!" She slashed outward with her blades, causing Aidan to jump back. When he looked back up, he found that Yuki had disappeared.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Darn it," he muttered.

Xxx

"So, you managed to beat her?" asked Grey, chewing on some bacon. They had managed to get Asuka back to Pokémon Center. Once they had gotten there, Asuka immediately ran into the back with the injured Vanillite.

Aidan nodded seriously. "Yeah. But she managed to escape somehow."

Grey looked at their Partner Pokémon. "Judging by your expressions, I'm going to guess that you failed to capture Froslass."

All of their Pokémon sighed.

Grey sighed with them. "I guess I was right..."

"I just want to know why they took Asuka," said Rea. "There are more than 50 Nurse Joys. They could've taken any one of them."

Grey looked at her, confused. "You don't know?"

Rea frowned. "Know what?"

"The fact that Asuka is the last daughter of the Joy family," murmured Grey. He raised his voice. "If they held her up for ransom, Team Kira could get a lot of money."

Grey turned his head away. "Apparently to her, this means that she always has to follow the family's rule."

Rea blinked. "Grey..."

"It's all done." Asuka suddenly burst of the emergency room, with Jigglypuff and Vanillite floating around her, happily. "Vanillite is all better now!"

Vanillite floated in front of Asuka's face. "_Van, Van, Vanillite!_" it cheered.

Asuka smiled. "You're welcome."

Rea stared at the cheerful trio. "How's she heal it so quickly?"

Grey waved his finger, his sprits raised when Asuka had come into the room. "Of course you wouldn't know. Asuka has the rare ability to sense any injury of a Pokémon."

Rea looked annoyed and turned her head away. ""There are some things that _you_ don't know, slave."

Grey slammed his hand on the table in anger. "Will you stop calling me "Slave"?

Aidan started to laugh, as both Grey and Rea looked at him in anger. "Sorry, Sorry. It's just you guys are like your own comedy act. You should go professional!"

"Shut up!" Grey and Rea both said together.

* * *

**Update on unusable Pokémon: Mareep**

**Kasumi Idoshi belongs to **_SpecialShipping_

**Aidan Quinn belongs to **_Thegreatest777_

**1-3 Male spots left 2-4 female spots left**

**OCs I would perfer- Some villains (however this is not necessary so if you don't want to its okay)**

**A female(that's good) that acts like a princess but is still a Scout. **

**Remember that you can only submit two OCs.**

* * *

**So how do you think this chapter was?**

**I kinda liked this chapter. The beginning was a bit slow but I personally liked the fights. But it is only my opinion...**

**As I said in the beginning, please state id I did anything wrong with your OCs. It will be easier for me to fix it now than later in the series.**

**Also while we are on the subject on rewriting, is there anything you would like me to add to this chapter while I'm rewriting it. Any more details basically?**

**This probably has to be one of the more shorter A/Ns I've done so far...**

**Constructive Criticism is allowed, just don't flame me too much.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Mawile's Dream

A/N:While I'm stepping out what I'm guessing a lot of you least expected, I really wanted to do this. It is mainly because I felt that most of the Partner Pokémon didn't have their turn to shine, and since this is legally a Pokémon fanfic it wouldn't make a lot of sense.

Don't worry I already have plans for two of the Pokémon's sub-plots.

Also no new OCs show up in this chapter.

This is also more of a talking chapter. No fights or action will be showed. However most of it is still important. I need you opinion on the final part of this chapter. I'm not sure whether or not this is okay with someone who would read this.

* * *

"She's heading to the far right!" Mawile heard Umbreon shout out. She shook her head and sighed, as she continued to run. Unfortunately for her she ran smack into a dead end.

"I can't believe this," muttered Mawile, turning around and retracing her steps. "First I'm served cold tea by that stupid Honedge, and then I'm forced to chase in a freezing building!"

"_You're just saying those things because Banette did them better_," a nagging voice inside Mawile's head spoke up.

Mawile frowned, as took another right. "Shut up," she growled.

"_Banette always made _my_ tea perfectly_," the voice whined. "H_e always kept _me_ warm when I was cold. He-_"

"Shut up, Shut up, Shut up!" Mawile clutched her head in frustration.

"My, My. Seems like someone's having trouble with their emotions." Mawile looked up with eyes wide, to see Froslass floating there, her sleeve-like arm covering her smile. She pinned against the wall in a three point intersection of boxes.

Froslass looked at Mawile in sympathy. "This is why I enjoy being an Ice and Ghost Type. I'm not bound by something as trivial as a heart and feelings."

Mawile shook her head and glared at Froslass. "You're cornered," she scoffed. "I wouldn't try an talk your way out of this."

"She's right." Umbreon walked up to the right. "We've got you surrounded."

Mawile watched Fennekin came up on Froslass's left. She then looked up to see Honedge covering any means of escape possible by air.

Fennekin smirked."Yeah, give up!" she yipped. "Or fight! It'll be more fun that way. I'm super strong!"

"Be quiet, Fennekin!" Mawile snapped.

She rolled onto her back and pouted. "But if we just capture her then its going to be boring. I wanna have some action!

Froslass chuckled. "Who said anything about catching me?" She raised her hand. "Destiny Bond!"

Multiple chains appeared around her hand and extended themselves toward the four Pokémon. Before any of them could react, the chains wrapped around them, before fizzling and disappearing entirely.

Umbreon grit his teeth. "Destiny Bond," he growled. "Given how much of a coward you are, this shouldn't have been surprising."

Froslass nodded, with the smile still plastered on her face. "If I sustain any injury, you all will receive the exact same injury. And if I happen to die..." She let it hang there. "However, Destiny Bond will dissipate, when I'm far enough from you four."

Umbreon nodded seriously. "Right. Then you're free to go."

Mawile stared at Umbreon in surprise. "What?" she gasped. "You're joking, right? We can't leave her to go back to Team Kira!"

"Well, what else can I do?" retorted Umbreon. "She's obviously willing to sacrifice herself if she used Destiny Bond." He moved aside to let Froslass pass." "We don't have a choice."

Froslass giggled. "My what a gentleman."

Umbreon took a step forward and growled. "If these three weren't here, I would've gladly sacrificed myself to stop you."

Froslass giggled again. "It still would be impolite not to give you something in return, for your kindness." Her smile grew wider. "How about a warning?"

Umbreon perked up. "A warning?" he asked.

Froslass nodded happily. "Yep, a warning!" Suddenly, he smile and cheerfulness dropped out of existence. "Soon Team Kira will come and bring destruction to the one thing helping you all win. And the fall of victory will result." She shook her head, as her smile returned.

"What the hell did that mean?" Mawile whispered to herself.

"What do you mean?" asked Umbreon as Honedge and Fennekin watched the two silently.

Froslass looked over at him and instead of answering his question, she said, "I bluffed. As if I would die just to kill you idiots."

Umbreon's eyes widened. "Wait!" He pounced on Froslass, but she just disappeared into the floor below. He stared at the spot where she disappeared.

Mawile also stared, thinking of what Froslass had just said. "_Fall of Victory...?_"

Xxx

Froslass watched as Yuki stumbled out of the building, hand on her bleeding shoulder.

"Damn it!" Yuki rammed her hand into the side of the wall, creating a small dent. "Damn them all to hell!"

Froslass floated in front of her and said nothing, instead mentally laughing at the girl's misfortune.

Yuki stared at the Pokémon in growing anger. She attempted to grab her, but Froslass just floated out of her grasp.

"You fucking bitch!" she swore. "You were supposed stay next to me and help me fight those assholes! Instead you left me over their to fucking die!"

Froslass closed the distance between them and reared back her arm.

Meanwhile, Yuki continued to rant. "When we get back to base, I'm going to tell him! You're going to die by Da-" She suddenly gasped and looked down to see that Froslass's arm jutting into her stomach.

"Sorry," Froslass whispered, even though she knew that Yuki wouldn't understand her at all. "But this was the plan the entire time."

Nevertheless, Yuki's eyes widened in realization as she coughed up blood, which splattered against the side of Froslass's face. However, she seemed unfazed, as she withdrew her hand and Yuki fell to the floor, a pool of blood spreading around her.

Yuki raised her head and reached for Froslass. "No. No, I refuse to fucking die like this. I'll get my revenge on you and Cera." She smiled grimly. "And on that stupid bastard, Aidan. I can see it in my dreams: me beheaded him and holding his head in the air. That was supposed to be my victory... And I refuse to let anyone get in the way!"

She lunged for Froslass, but missed and fell to the floor. "Please," she pleaded. "I need my revenge..."

Froslass raised her hand as shadow enveloped it forming the shape of claws. "You talk too much," she mumbled.

Xxx

Mawile walked across the roof to see Banette sitting in his usual spot. He was staring at the stars when he saw her and smiled.

Mawile instead of returning the smile, looked away and rubbed her shoulders. "It's cold," she glared at Banette. "You could've brought a blanket."

Banette laughed. "In situations like this, we're supposed to enjoy nature. And besides," He rubbed his arm. "I'm a ghost type Pokémon. I'm nothing more than a stupid doll that was abandoned by its owner. I can't _feel_ anything."

An awkward silence settled itself on the two, before Banette stood up and extended his hand. "How about a dance?"

Mawile blinked. "A dance?" she asked.

Banette nodded. "It's apparently something humans do for entertainment. I've never tried it before." He smiled. "There's a first time for anything."

Blushing, Mawile took Banette's hand as Banette placed his other hand on her waist. They walked around for a few moments unsure of what they were doing and even stumbled a few times.

"I don't think we're doing it right," Mawile said, a small blush still on her face.

Banette grinned cheerfully. "Who ever said that I was an expert."

After he said that, they "danced" around some more in silence.

Finally Mawile spoke up. "Banette," she said carefully, averting her eyes. "Do you think we'll stay like this forever?"

"Now why would you ask that?" questioned Banette cheerfully.

Suddenly, Mawile felt a sharp pain near her stomach area. Looking down she saw Banette's arm wedged inside of herself.

Banette pulled out his blood-soaked arm and showed it to her. "Change _is_ one of the only constants, after all."

Xxx

Mawile's eyes snapped open as she looked around in horror. She was laying on the floor next to Fennekin. They were inside Asuka and Rea's room in the Pokémon Center, with both of them sleeping soundly in their beds.

Trying her best not to wake anyone, Mawile carefully jumped up to the nearby window and opened it. Closing it behind her, she then jumped up onto the roof of the building.

She walked across the edge, before curling up. "Banette," she whispered. "Where are you?"

Xxx

Team Kira Headquarters, Unknown Place

"Here she is." Froslass threw Yuki's mangled body onto the floor behind Cera. "Completely dead. I even ate her heart just to make sure."

Cera stood up and nodded. "Thank you, Froslass." She walked over to the body an examined it. "Yes this will do well." She then plunged her hands into the body, her hands being covered by blood. She walked over to the Kyurem statue and in front of it, dripped a couple droplets of blood onto the floor.

"Oh Kyurem," prayed Cera. "Will you now awaken?"

Nothing happened.

Cera sighed in exasperation. "Of course it wouldn't work," she mumbled. "I've only got the blood of an ally. I still need the blood of an enemy and the Dark and Light Stones. Without them Kyurem's resurrection is impossible."

To Froslass she said, "Froslass. Tell our Master that we will not be participating in the raid on Victory. Also please tell him that I will need someone to steal the Light and Dark Stones from Fallen Legend."

Froslass looked confused. "Fallen Legend?" she asked.

"A nonsensical organization," she replied, somehow understanding what Froslass was saying. "Now if you don't mind, will you please leave?" It wasn't a question, it was an order.

Froslass bowed and slowly started to back away. "As you wish, mistress." She exited and closed the doors behind her.

Cera gazed upward at the Kyurem statue. "Don't worry," she condoled to the emotionless statue. "You'll be awakened soon to forward our plan. Soon..."

* * *

**At this point anyone who has submitted an OC is not allowed to submit another one. However if they would like to edit anything about their OC, I recommend to do it now.**

**Unusable Pokémon: Volcarona, Gengar(Mega)**

**1-3 Female Spots Left. The final Male Spot is being reserved for another relationship. I don't need any more villains.**

**Abnormalities Taken: Photographic Memory, Able to run strategy simulations in their head, Being able to stay quiet and still and stay hidden very easily.**

**OCs I perfer- Two in a relationship.**

**A female (that's good) that acts like a princess but is still a Scout**

* * *

**(Starts tossing streamers around) Congratulations! You are officially reading Heroi Oscura's longest fic, he has posted on this site.**

**I know it isn't much, but for me since I posted all this in a Month!**

**Thanks to everyone who helped me make it this far!**

_StattStatt_

_The Utter Happenstance_

_Thegreatest777_

_SpecialShipping_

_DemonBlade45_

**I'll probably do another one of these when I finish Part I, but this is it for now!**

**And now onto more important stuff. What did you think of these chapter? Are you okay with these type of chapters? Honestly these chapters will be pretty scarce, but if your okay with these chapters then they will appear more frequently.**

**Also I not really sure what I want to do for the next chapter. And suggestions on how to introduce your OCs would be appreciated.**

**Constructive Criticism is appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Fallen Legend

Just saying the last chapter will probably be the darkest chapter for a while.

Once again, if I make any mistakes with any of your OCs. Please tell me.

* * *

Grey groaned as he walked out of his bathroom and into the living room, a toothbrush in his mouth.

"And don't ever come in here again, you perv!" Rea shouted from inside the bathroom.

"It was accident!" Grey shouted back, his voice muffled by his toothbrush. "I didn't know you were in there!" When Rea didn't answer back he sighed. It had been about a week since they saved Asuka from Team Kira. No one had managed to find Yuki, though there were some mysterious bloodstains behind the warehouse they had fought her in. The rest of the school week had gone pretty smoothly with no incidents concerning Team Kira to even be heard of.

Grey walked over to his TV and turned it one, intending to wait for Rea to finish using his only bathroom.

A newscast was on, with the same reporter that was on during the carnival incident. She was standing in front of a burning museum. Firemen and water-type Pokémon ran around trying to access the situation.

She gestured to the burning building behind her. "_Yesterday, the Nacrene Museum was raided by an unknown group. While they caused major damage to the building and its workers, only two items were stolen: the Light and Dark Stone,_" the woman took a breath. "_Authorities have yet to release a statement on this incident. However an eyewitness said that the perpetrators, leaving the scene of the crime, were wearing uniforms akin to those of Neo Team Plasma and Team Magma._"

Grey took the toothbrush out of his mouth in surprise. "They wearing uniforms?" he muttered. "That doesn't sound like Team Kira at all."

"_We are unsure of whether or not this means something,_" the reporter continued. "_We'll get back on this as-_" The TV suddenly shut off.

"What?" Grey frowned and bashed the side of the TV in an attempt to turn it back on.

"Don't bother," someone spoke up.

"Ah!" Grey jumped back when he heard the that voice. Looking over, he saw Kasumi spinning the television's plug in her hand. Her Mareep stood next to her watching the two.

He blinked. "Kasumi? How do you get here?"

"Superpowers," she drawled.

Grey stared. "Really?"

Kasumi rolled her eyes. "No, stupid. The dorm supervisor let me in."

Grey rubbed the back of his head. "Well, can you give me back the plug?"

Kasumi shook her head. "Nope," she answered. She curled her hands around the TV, picked it up and started to carry it toward the door. "Your subscription's up."

Grey watched her try and carry it away. "What do you mean...?"

Kasumi rolled her eyes and finally set the TV down. "You didn't pay your monthly fee for you television. Remember, you young child, that every student at the Academy must pay a fee to have television in their room. You haven't pay it yet. It is my duty as a member of the Computer Club to take it away." She picked up the TV again and continued on her way.

"Wait!" Grey said. "Can I keep it if I manage to get some money by tonight?"

Kasumi thought for a moment and put down the TV again. "Sure." She started to leave, before turning back around. "But I'll be back." She slammed the door shut.

Rea peeked out when she heard the door. "What happened?"

"Rea..." Grey said carefully. "We're going to the bank."

Rea frowned. "Um, What?"

Xxx

Akro City Plaza, Akro City

"The Akro City Bank?" Rea asked deadpanned, following behind Grey in the growing crowd of people. "Why are we going there?"

Grey carefully looked around. "I need to go withdraw from the Masayoshi family bank."

"The Masayoshi family bank?" Rea said loudly. "Why that."

"Be quiet," hissed Grey, still looking around to make sure no one had heard her. "Don't speak so loudly."

Rea raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" Her voice was steadily growing louder and louder.

Grey finally turned around and clamped his hand around Rea's mouth. "I'm not allowed to take money from the family bank. It's a family rule."

"So , why are you taking some?"

Grey sighed. "I haven't paid the subscription dorm fee to keep a TV in my room."

Rea folded her arms. "And why haven't you?"

"Because I didn't expect to stay here this long!" retorted Grey. "I spent all of my money on you! Do you realize how much more it is to spend on two people than one?"

Rea shook her head. "No," she simply said.

Grey groaned and turned back around. "Fine," he said, continuing to walk. "Go back to the dorm. I'll deal with this problem, myself."

However, Rea continued to follow him. "I'm your partner," she reasoned. "I have to go to this bank with you. Speaking of which..." She looked around. "Where is it?"'

Grey chuckled. "You don't see it?" he asked. Grey pointed in front of him. "It's right there!" In front of them was a giant two-story building, with towers of superior design placed on each side. On the middle of the roof was a huge dome and below it was were giant words saying, "Akro City Bank." "Akro City's greatest landmark aside from Praktoras Academy!"

Rea sweat-dropped. "This city's greatest landmarks is a bank and a school? This city must not get a lot of tourists…"

Xxx

The inside of the bank was even more lavishly done than the outside. Tellers lined up on the side of the wall and pillars stood at each side. Lines extended from the tellers' booths, containing well over 50 people.

Grey smiled, happily. "It doesn't seem like there's a lot of people here!" he said cheerfully. "This won't take that long."

Rea frowned. "How long does it normally take…?" she muttered to herself.

Grey kept his smile and stood in the back of one of the lines. After a moment, Rea joined him with a sigh.

"Are we really going to to do this?" asked Rea.

Grey nodded and stood silent.

Rea sighed and waited with him.

And waited…

And waited…

And waited…

After three hours, Grey was finally was standing in front of the bank teller. "We're here," he said cheerfully.

Rea's eyes snapped open, as she looked around widely and reached for her katana. "Where are they?" she demanded. "Where?"

"We don't allow weapons in here, ma'am," the bank teller told her. "Please exit the building if you wish to use you weapon."

Grey came to Rea's defense. "It's fine. She just tired." He leaned in. "By the way-" Grey stopped, when he suddenly felt something poking the back of his head.

The teller let out a yelp and ducked behind her counter. Grey turned around to see a pistol pointed directly at his face, being held by a person wearing a Neo Team Plasma outfit. An Arcanine stood proudly next to him, baring his teeth at Grey.

Grey looked over to see, Rea pinned by another grunt a gun aimed at her head.

The grunt in front of him grinned, underneath his mask. "We're Fallen Legend. And this is a bank robbery."

Xxx

"You villains are robbing a bank?" mocked Rea, as held up he hand in surrender. The civilians who had been in the bank with them were crowded into a corner. Grey stood next to her, his eyes darting from the bank vault to the gun pointed at his temple. "When did these become some cliche action movie?"

"Shut up!" The grunt pointed his gun at her. "We need the money!"

Rea narrowed her eyes and kicked up. The pistol flew out of the grunts hand and into the air. It landed neatly into Rea's hand. She pointed it directly at the grunt's face and smirked. "Looks like the tables have turned."

The grunt held up his arms. "You might want to check if that gun has any ammo, before using it," he sneered.

Rea raised and eyebrow, but checked it anyway while keeping a close eye on the rest of the Neo Team Plasma grunts. She frowned.

"What's wrong?" Grey whispered at her.

"They were right," she whispered bad. "It has no bullets."

"Of course it doesn't." The grunt smirked, having overheard him. "It was all a bluff. As if we would use weapons like you International Police brats."

Rea narrowed her eyes and reached for her sword, before realizing that the grunts had taken it away. "Excuse me?"

The grunt backed up suddenly as if realizing what he had done.

Rea continued, "Why wouldn't you use weapons?"

The grunt snorted. "After Team Flare used that stupid weapon 10 years ago, the International Police made that stupid school and started teaching the students how to use actual weapons Soon after that, even Team Kira started to use weapons and even stopped listening to our requests!" He stamped his foot down with anger. "Fallen Legend refuses to even touch a weapon. We perfer the old way of using Pokémon battles to settle our problems." He held out his arm, with a Pokéball in hand.

Grey blinked. "A Pokémon battle?"

The grunt nodded and another grunt, this time female came up next to him. "We're going to offer you a deal. If you two win a Double Battle against us, we'll go away peacefully. _However_ if we win, you'll let _us_ go peacefully with absolutely no resistance."

Grey thought for a moment and nodded. "Fine." He took out a Pokéball and threw it into the air. Luxio appeared in front of him in a white flash.

"Um…" Rea bit her lip.

Grey glanced at her. "What wrong?"

"Well…" Rea grumbled. "I've never actually been in a Pokémon battle before."

Grey's eyes bugged out. "What?!"

Xxx

Meanwhile outside the bank, a police barricade was set up in front of the doors. Several police officers stood behind the tape keeping a close eye on the growing crowd.

A 17-year old guy was walking into the crowd, as it parted before him as if they could sense his malicious intent. He stood at 5,10 ft, has a rather muscular build, and lightly tanned skin. On his head, he had dark green hair, almost to the point were it's black, that reaches to his ears on the left side of his face, and down to his neck at the right side. His right eye was strangely a bright teal, while his left one a dark blue. He wore a long sleeves black shirt with a red star over the left breast, along with dark gray jeans and black combat boots. He was also wearing a black hoodie with the words "Speech is silver. Silence is gold" in red text on the back, along with silver gloves that reached the elbows. The most surprising thing about him however was that a red handkerchief was around his neck. Two daggers were strapped to his sides.

Walking next to him was Zangoose with all its fur colored black. It kept sending unfriendly glances around at the crowd.

"Soren!" The person named Soren turned around to see a girl that seemed around 16 years old running up to him. She had dark skin and a slim but very muscular build. She also had straight black hair that reaches to her waist, with a single white streak running through it, and she had a few bangs that were colored like Soren's hair, she kept out of her face with a black hairpin. Her amber eyes were slightly slanted in cat-like fashion. She was wearing a sleeveless pale green shirt, knee-length red shorts, and a pair of black sneakers. She had on a grey vest with many pockets t, and a long red scarf wrapped around her neck.

She ran up to next to him, somehow not even tired. "Soren It took some time to catch up to you!"

A Bisharp walked up next to the girl and glared at the Zangoose, as he glared back.

"Lucinda," Soren said calmly. "I thought you weren't coming."

She shrugged. "Why wouldn't I come?' she asked. "After all, we are partners."

Soren turned back around and continued to walk over to a police officer behind the barricade, with the Zangoose."That's what you think," he mumbled.

The officer looked at Soren, absolutely confused. "Sorry kid, but you shouldn't be here. Run along home." He made a shooing motion with his hand.

Soren saluted. "Soren Fordos. Rank: Detective. Class: Spy." Zangoose saluted with him. "And this is my partner Claws."

Lucinda jumped up next to him. "I'm Lucinda Helldén. Rank: Agent Class: Undetermined." She gestured to the Bisharp next to her. "This is my partner, Saber."

The officer saluted back. "I'm sorry, sir! I-I didn't know!"

"It's fine," Lucinda reassured.

However Soren just walked past him without another word. Claws followed after sending the officer an angry glare. "Don't do it again." he said, not even turning around.

"Soren!" After apologizing to the officer, Lucinda ran up next to Soren. "You didn't have to say that."

"What do you mean?" Soren dismissed. "It's not like he didn't deserve it."

"But-" Lucinda tried to say.

"No buts," interrupted Soren. "People should give respect where respect is due."

"He didn't know!" reasoned Lucinda. "Its not like he has a list of all the students."

Soren opened his mouth to answer back, but was cut off by a new voice. "Sounds like the couple is having some problems.

Two kids jumped down in front of them and grinned. Both were apparently identical twins because they both had tan skin and were exactly the same height. The one on the right had blue hair while the one on the left had red hair. Each had black shorts on and a copper colored T-shirt. The boy on the right had a Minun standing on his shoulder and the boy on the left had a Plusle standing on his shoulder.

Lucinda blushed. "C-couple?!" she stammered.

The both posed. "I'm Terry!" the boy on the right introduced. "And this is my partner Minun!"

Minun raised a hand. "_Min!_"

"And I'm Barry!" The red haired kid said. "And this is my partner Plusle!"

"_Plu!_" Plusle raised a hand.

"And we are…" Both posed again. "the Battery Brothers!"

Soren withdrew two dagger and held them in a back-handed grip. "Who are you?" he demanded.

Both of them blinked. "Did we do something wrong?" asked Terry, looking at Barry.

Barry shrugged. "I don't know." He looked at Lucinda. "Did we do something wrong, miss?"

She frowned. "Um… no?"

"Oh, good." Barry smiled. "I guess that mean we can do our job." He suddenly charged at Soren with a dagger in his hand.

Soren raised his own dagger to block Barry's, as two two weapons clashed together. Soren just smirked. "Sorry," he said. "But I won't be beaten by some kid."

Barry's grin grew wider. "Are you so sure about that?"

Terry nodded. "You're right, Barry! Minun! Helping Hand!"

Minun nodded and began to cheer as its body gave off a light blue glow. He then released a bolt of blue lightning which landed on Barry. Barry's dagger began to glow blue as it began to cut through Soren's dagger.

Soren's eyes widened and he jumped back. Holding up his dagger to his face, he watched as the blade cracked off. Gritting his teeth, he threw away the hilt and took out his other dagger.

Lucinda withdrew her own weapon, two _nodachi _whose backsides had a jagged saw like shape. "Who are they?" she asked.

Barry wagged a finger. "Nuh uh! We can't tell you that!"

"They're Deserts." Everyone looked at Soren in surprise. "People who've deserted Team Kira because didn't want to associate with them, anymore. Now," he said, as a wry smile appeared on his face. "they're nothing more than mercenaries."

Lucinda blinked. "How do you know all this…?"

Saber gave Claws a suspicious glance, but he just quickly looked away. Saber turned back around, with a sigh.

"I don't care if you know about us," sneered Barry.

"Yeah!" agreed Terry. "We'll just stop you from telling anyone!"

The two posed again. "With out amazing teamwork!" They shouted in unison.

Xxx

"Well it looks like the boys are having fun." A young woman was standing on the roof who had pale skin and long pinkish-purple hair. She was wearing a pink _yukata _with a floral design. In her hand, was a pink fan. A mask covered half of her face leaving the mouth open. A Gothorita stood next to her.

A man next to her smirked. He had light skin and was wearing a brown trenchcoat over a black T-shirt and jeans. A brown fedora hid his face as a black ponytail extending In each of his hand were two small hand axes. "Do not worry, my dear." Next to him a Kadabra nodded.

The woman glanced at him, carefully. "What do you mean, Axel?"

"We were paid in advance," Axel said. "If the going gets tough, we can always just run away, Rise."

Rise chuckled to herself. "Yes, of course."

Axel kneeled down and gazed out at the battlefield. "After all we are deserters."

* * *

**Unusable Pokémon: (Mega) Alakazam, Gothorita, Plusle, Minun, Clauncher**

**1-3 Female Spots left. The final Male Spot can only be used if submitted with a female and is in a relationship with said female.**

**OCs I would perfer.-Two in a relationship. **

**The rest of the OCs I was given before this chapter will appear in the next arc which will start after the next chapter.****Sorry!**

**Soren Fordos and Lucinda Helldén are OCs that belong to **_StattStatt_

* * *

**I'm sorry. It originally planned for this to be longer but I the changed my mind and decided to split it into two parts. Hopefully I can write the next one quickly.**

**What do you think of the new villain organization and the not so evil organization Honestly in my opinion, Fallen Legend is a terrible organization. This is mainly because they won't last long. If an organization like this actually existed in the Pokémon games it would be pretty easy to beat. So that is why I'm only planning on them lasting for quite a bit. Of course if you guys like this organization I might be able to pull some strings.**

**The Deserts wont play a huge part now but later on they will be very important.**

**Constructive Criticism is appreciated. Reviews are welcome.**


End file.
